L'enfer c'est les autres
by Sirpics
Summary: Aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne, Sasuke a toujours détesté Itachi. Mais quand celui-ci volera son amour, est-ce que ça se changera en haine ? ItaNaru. SasuNaru. Rating M : mort, viol, torture.
1. Sasuke première partie

**Disclaimer** : Là je suis sure que vous remerciez dieu infiniment. Naruto, Sasuke et Itachi ne m'appartiennent pas...paix à leur âme !

**Résumé** : Aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne, Sasuke a toujours détesté Itachi. Mais quand celui-ci volera son amour, est-ce que ça se changera en haine ?

**Warning** : Rating M pas pour rien, scène explicite de mort, viol, torture.

Je n'ai pas de bêta et je n'en veux pas pour cette fic.

**Couple **: ItaNaru/SasuNaru.

**Auteur** : Sirpics

**Titre** : L'enfer c'est les autres.

**Note** : Alors, cette fic est radicalement différente de toutes celles que j'ai pu écrire à ce jour. Oui, même Tueur à gages il n'y a rien de drôle dans cette fic, pas le moindre humour noir. Rien. Il n'y aura pas non plus de happy end, si vous ne lisez que ça, je vous conseille de partir tout de suite.

Petite précision : J'avais l'intention d'en faire un Three Shot, seulement voilà, j'ai décidé de séparer la première partie en deux chapitres. (faut dire qu'elle atteignait presque les 30 000 mots...un chapitre -_-) Cette fic sera donc une mini fic, et fera au maximum six chapitres, mais je tenterai de la finir en quatre.

C'est tout aussi bien un SasuNaru qu'un ItaNaru...entre les deux mon cœur balance héhé ! (Naan ! Jack, tu me baffes pas !)

PS : Bah finalement, je la range en SasuNaru, parce qu'en relisant ma fin, je me dis que franchement, c'est plus SasuNaru..

* * *

Je dédie cette fic à **Fan2yaoi** ! Qui restera inoubliable sur ce fandom ! Que ce soit pour son humour ou ses intrigues géniales et enfin son écriture ! Et je sais Fan2 ! Une fic humoristique t'aurait sans doute mieux correspondu, mais là je ne suis pas vraiment dans l'humeur. Mais tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre, si ?

* * *

**fin du blabla de l'auteur**

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

_« La haine est la forme la plus subtile de la violence. La haine blesse celui qui hait et non le haï »_ Gandhi.

_« Rien n'unit aussi fort que la haine : ni l'amour, ni l'amitié, ni l'admiration »_ Anton Tchekhov.

_« La haine du plus grand pour le petit est le dégoût, la haine du petit pour le grand, l'envie » _Arthur Schintzler.

* * *

Haine...de nos jours ce mot est utilisé si facilement et par tant de gens qu'on en oublie le sens premier, après tout, ne dit-on pas : « je ne te hais point » pour dire je t'aime ? Mais dîtes-moi, que savent-ils vraiment de la haine ? L'ont-ils seulement entrevu ? Savent-ils ce que c'est que de haïr quelqu'un jusqu'à être obsédé par son image nuit et jour, et cela à en perdre le sommeil ? De le haïr jusqu'à ce que, tous ce qui ne touche pas à son existence nous paraît insipide ? De le haïr jusqu'à s'en oublier soi-même ? De le haïr jusqu'à, le plus simplement du monde, se détruire ? Je doute, une personne saine d'esprit qui avouera le savoir mentira. C'est comme une drogue, ça nous est vitale, elle nous ronge jusqu'à la moelle et nous ne devenons plus que ses chiens. Voilà pourquoi un être _normal_ ne peut l'affirmer, sinon, il avouerait simultanément sa folie, car ce sentiment est si dévorant que nous sombrons irrémédiablement dans la folie, et la folie ne donne pas de nom aux choses. Pourtant, aussi sûr que le calme vient après la tempête, c'est bien de la haine que je ressens, dans sa globalité. Pas de la déception, pas de la colère, pas de la rancœur, non, simplement de la haine, dans son état la plus pure...

Oh oui, je te hais Itachi Uchiwa, à en être fou, et à présent, tu vas savourer ma folie...

* * *

Je crois qu'au fond, j'ai toujours su que ma vie allait finir ainsi. Tu m'auras vraiment tout pris Itachi. Je ne sens plus mon corps, ma douleur disparaît progressivement alors que mon esprit sombre dans l'obscurité, même le liquide poisseux qui s'écoule de mon ventre me semble plus incommodant qu'autre chose. Pourtant, je tente de garder les yeux ouverts, j'aimerais tant pouvoir te cracher, te montrer ma haine, ce sentiment qui m'a rongé et m'a détruit du moins autant que toi tu l'as fait. C'est drôle, c'est seulement au bord de la mort que je me rends compte que je me suis détruit moi-même en te haïssant. Mais...mais tu le méritais ! Tu m'as tout pris ! Ma famille ! Mon héritage ! Mon amour ! Et ma vie ! C'est fou...je ne me suis finalement pas vengé, tout ça pour rien.

« Sa...Sasuke... »

Un murmure ? Qui peut bien m'appeler ? Personne, je n'ai plus personne...suis-je vraiment devenu aussi fou que tu le dis ?

Je plisse les yeux, tentant de voir autre chose que ces rayons de lumières qui se transforment en un flou de mélange de couleur. A travers ce brouhaha de confusion et d'hallucination, je vois les traits d'un visage, les traits de son visage. Comment ne pourrais-je pas le reconnaître ? Naruto. Lui qui m'a tellement obsédé, il m'est finalement revenu ? J'essaye de sourire mais je n'y arrive pas, je ne sais plus comment on fait. J'ai peur de le terrifier, ma grimace n'est pas des plus belles. Mais j'ai toujours su qu'il se rendrait compte un jour qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Nous allons enfin pouvoir être ensemble. J'entends mon souffle qui se fait de plus en plus rare, mon esprit s'éteint dans une masse brumeuse, étais-ce un rêve ? Bien sûr, ça ne peut être que ça. Je me réveillerai et je verrai sa tignasse blonde sur mon torse, comme les choses devraient l'être.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

« Sasukeeeeeee ! »

Quelque chose de froid vient d'entrer en contact avec ma joue, des larmes...pourquoi pleure-t-il ? Non, il doit s'arrêter...je n'aime pas quand il verse des larmes, il en a déjà tant versé pour toi, Itachi.

« Noooon ! Sasukeeeeee ! »

Non, il ne doit pas m'appeler non plus, sa voix si brisée, si triste et désespérée me fait peur. Elle me fait croire que je ne suis pas dans un cauchemar et que tout ça n'est que la réalité...alors je vais vraiment mourir ? Non ! Je ne veux pas ! J'...j'ai peur...Naruto aide moi ! Aide moi ! Pourquoi reste-t-il là à pleurer sur mon corps ? ! Qu'il me sauve ! J'essaye...j'essaye de lui dire tout ça mais je n'y arrive pas, je tousse, le sang dans ma bouche est entrain de m'étouffer.

Une main passe sous ma tête et me relève...Naruto a sans doute dû le remarquer.

« Ça ne sert à rien. »

Je serre les dents, cette voix...pourquoi tu n'es pas mort ? Hein, Itachi ? Pourquoi tu ne crèves pas ? !

« FERME LAAAAAAA ! »

Na...Naruto ? Si j'aurais pu, j'aurais sans doute écarquillé les yeux...mais son coup me fait encore trop mal...se serait-il enfin décidé à se lever contre toi, Itachi ? Alors pourquoi j'ai un goût si âpre sur ma langue ? Et ce n'est pas le sang qui est amer. Les larmes qui tombent sur moi me le rappelle...parce que je vais mourir. Parce que je suis entrain de mourir. Et que maintenant ça ne sert plus à rien.

Na...Naruto ? Qu'arrive-t-il à son visage ? Pourquoi ses traits se tordent dans ceux de son visage infâme ! Je...je n'arrive plus à le voir ! Tout est flou...je n'entends plus ma respiration...alors c'est la fin, c'est ça la mort ? J'ai peur de fermer les yeux, pourtant j'en ai tellement envie, tellement envie que tout finisse, ma vie n'a été qu'une succession d'échec, maintenant que je la revois. Alors c'est vrai ça...on voit défiler sa vie devant ses yeux quand on meurt ? Mes souvenirs me reviennent un à un, et ils tournent tous autour de toi Itachi, et pour ça je te hais encore plus...

C'est étrange que mes souvenirs remontent aussi loin, dès ma plus tendre enfance, à croire que je suis né pour te haïr, Itachi. La première fois, que j'entrevis un petit aspect de la haine, connue plus à cette époque comme la jalousie, je n'avais que 8 ans. Je suis rentré chez nous en sautillant, excité comme jamais, à l'école, j'ai été le premier à finir mon projet pour la fête des mères : un tableau en aquarelle qui représentait une fleur dans un pot. Bien que le travail ait été fait par un enfant de 8 ans, là où il y aurait dû avoir des débordements, ne se trouvait que des fines lignes bien construites, une précision incroyable en résultait pour un enfant de mon âge, ainsi qu'une esthétique harmonieuse des couleurs. La maîtresse elle-même m'avait félicité. J'ai accouru dans le salon pour donner son cadeau à notre mère, celle-ci était entrain d'observer un grand cadre accroché au mur avec émerveillement, je n'y ai pas fait attention, et j'ai tiré sa jupe pour attirer son attention.

« Maman, regarde !»

« Fugaku! Tu as vu ce...ce chef d'œuvre! »

Je n'ai jamais fait attention au sourire de père, parce qu'il était inconcevable pour moi qu'il puisse sourire, mais plus tard j'ai compris, il souriait, oui : mais qu'à toi.

« Hmm »

« Maman ! »

« Quoi ? Sasuke ! »

J'ai sursauté un instant, m'étant dit qu'elle était peut-être de mauvaise humeur, mais j'ai pensé que mon cadeau lui arracherait un sourire, et un de ces rares câlins dont je raffolais tant, même si j'avais du mal à l'admettre.

« Tu...tu as vu ça ? » Ai-je dis, en tendant le cadre. Mère l'a balayé d'un geste de la main, ses yeux semblaient fascinés par le tableau sur le mur. Ma mine s'est faite renfrognée et j'ai tiré plus franchement sur sa jupe.

« MAMAN! » Celle-ci a froncé les sourcils, baissant un instant la tête avant de reprendre sa contemplation, murmurant :

« Oui, oui, c'est très jolie »

J'ai grogné, elle ne l'avait même pas regardé et tous ça au profit d'un vieux cadre ? J'ai sorti la tête des genoux de notre mère pour voir ce qui avait accaparé toute son attention. Mes yeux se sont écarquillés de stupeur, malgré mon jeune âge, je pouvais quand même reconnaître quelque chose de bien quand je le voyais et le tableau devant mes yeux n'avait pas été pas bien, mais excellent. En face de moi, avait reposé un tableau peint à l'aquarelle, un immense paysage féérique s'y trouvait, chaque être chimérique s'occupait d'activité quotidienne, l'on pouvait y distinguer que la joie et un bonheur si idyllique qu'il n'était qu'une illusion : un rêve. Et paradoxalement, cette œuvre était si triste, en effet, l'artiste ne l'avait peint qu'avec des nuances de gris, de noir et de blanc, ne le rendant pas mièvre, comme la plupart des œuvres de ce genre. Au coin de la pièce, je t'ai aperçu, toi mon frère, âgé de 13 ans et demi, j'ai deviné facilement que tu en étais l'auteur, après tout, tu as toujours été un génie hein, Itachi ? Tu as regardé d'un air ennuyé le tableau et comme si tu n'en avais eu que faire des compliments, tu as monté l'escalier rejoindre ta chambre.

Cet événement fut le premier d'une longue liste. Quand, en primaire, j'étais le premier de ma classe, toi tu étais le premier de toute l'école, quand je réussissais des prouesses sportives digne d'un joueur expérimenté, les tiennes étaient dignes d'un champion, si j'étais un bon peintre, tu étais un grand peintre, et les années continuèrent ainsi. J'ai vécu constamment dans ton ombre Itachi, et cette rivalité n'a pas été des plus productives, après tout, comment pouvais-je faire mieux que le meilleur lui-même ? C'était incontestable, tu étais un génie, et moi le vilain petit canard, hein ? Nos parents t'ont appelé le génie de ce siècle, le futur Albert Einstein, et le pire dans tout cela c'est que tu n'avais pas eu l'air de t'en soucier, ta réussite a même semblé t'ennuyer, pour ça je t'ai détesté, comment pouvait-on haïr de tout réussir ? Je me serais damné pour être à ta place! Comment pouvais-tu être si ingrat alors que la nature t'a tout donné, le charisme, la beauté et l'intelligence ? Peu à peu, ma jalousie se changeait en colère, presque une rage contre toi. Tu ne m'as pas volé que la gloire Itachi, tu m'as aussi volé mes amis. Le peu de véritables amis que j'ai eu ne se sont intéressés qu'à toi, certain n'ont désiré être mon ami que pour te voir, mon si génial frère, dont la réputation n'a plus été à faire, tous le monde savait que tu irais très loin. Quant à mes petites amies, elles ont semblé se contenter du deuxième meilleur choix. Pourtant, ça n'a pas été tous ces détails, tous ces échecs qui m'ont mené sur cet horrible chemin. Je l'avoue moi-même, je ne sais pas si j'ai fais le bon choix...mais l'avais-je seulement eu ? Je ne pouvais pas vivre, toi, ton image, tes réussites m'ont obsédé, je n'ai été plus rien, plus rien qu'une ombre insignifiante dans toute ta gloire. Un nom m'a fait connaître la haine dans son essence la plus pure, c'est-à-dire une volonté de t'annihiler entièrement, de faire disparaître toute trace de toi, au point de me déshumaniser, et de me détruire. C'est drôle hein ? Un nom m'y a mené : Naruto Uzumaki.

Cela faisait déjà deux ans que moi et Naruto étions devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. J'ai été séduit par l'arrivée du petit nouveau en cours d'année au lycée, sa fougue, sa persévérance, sa vitalité, sa joie, sa chaleur, tout chez lui m'a attiré, il était mon exact opposé, et ne dit-on pas que les opposés s'attirent ? Mais c'est sans conteste sa loyauté qui m'a convaincu, je savais que lui tu ne pourrais pas me le voler...du moins, je l'ai pensé

Comme d'habitude depuis plus d'un an, Naruto a passé son après-midi chez nous après les cours. Toute la famille, même père à mon plus grand étonnement s'est laissé toucher par lui, mère a vu en lui un autre fils depuis qu'elle a apprit que Naruto était orphelin et qu'il vivait seul dans son petit appartement, ne demandant d'aide à personne, jouissant de se suffire à lui-même.

Nous étions entrain de jouer aux échecs dans le salon depuis un peu plus d'une heure, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, le crétin n'était pas si crétin que ça, en effet, Naruto illustrait parfaitement la maxime : _« si on veut, on peut »_ et le dit crétin s'est mis dans la tête de me vaincre. Ses sourcils se sont froncés dans la concentration, il savait qu'avec moi un coup pour rien le mènerait à la défaite...tout à coup, un énorme sourire est apparu sur son visage, il était si beau. J'ai secoué la tête pour me reprendre et j'ai remarqué que Naruto fixait mon cavalier...ah...j'avais compris...sauter le pion pour prendre ma reine hein ? Il a levé la main quand...

« Il est arrivé ! » Mère a débarqué en hurlant dans le salon, renversant le jeu -et accessoirement moi et Naruto- au passage et a couru jusqu'à la porte. Nous étions allés nous écraser comme des steacks sur le sol...je me siis demandé pourquoi je voyais des étoiles en plein jours je crois.

J'ai été le premier à me relever, en me massant la tête. J'ai observé avec un rictus le crétin, toujours perdu dans ses cours d'astronomies, puis lui ai tendu ma main qu'il s'est empressé de prendre, sa chaleur a semblé parfois se propager jusqu'à moi, et il m'est arrivé dans ces rares moments de sourire. Je n'ai compris que quelques années plus tard que je suis tombé amoureux de lui.

« Remercie ma mère crétin, elle t'a évité une défaite cuisante ! »

« Quoi? » S'est indigné Naruto « J'allais te bouffer ta reine »

« Mais bien sûr dans tes rêves » Ai-je jubilé, amusé à chaque fois que mon blond se mettait en colère.

« Tu confonds rêve et réalité enfoiré ! Si j'te le dis ! »

« Rah ! Vous n'allez pas commencer aujourd'hui tous les deux! » Nous a crié mère en entrant dans le salon avec une valise.

Lorsque j'ai remarqué les bagages, mon humeur a chuté d'un coup sec. Je me souviens encore du regard interrogatif de Naruto, peut-être aurais-je dû le mettre en garde ?

« Cela doit-être Naruto-kun »

Naruto a sursauté avant de se tourner, ébahi. Tu étais juste derrière lui, un de tes fidèles rictus sur les lèvres.

« Euh...oui...hmm...euh...je n'ai pas eu le plai...ah! Euh...je veux dire, vous êtes? » Est-il parvenu à dire tant bien que mal. Ses joues sont devenus rouge, et j'ai vu ses yeux te détaillaient du regard, alors qu'inconsciemment -sûrement-, il s'est léché les lèvres. Depuis quand bégayait-il ? Me suis-je demandé, effaré. Et à mon plus grand malheur, j'ai compris...tu lui as plu, Itachi, dès le premier regard. Comme tous les autres.

« Excusez mon impolitesse, je suis Itachi Uchiwa, le frère aîné de Sasuke, mais je suis certain que mon petit frère stupide vous a parlé de moi » As-tu déclaré en me regardant, un sourire sans joie sur les lèvres.

« Non, il ne m'a pas parlé de vous »

« Ce n'est pas grave, je comblerai vos lacunes assez vite » As-tu souris en passant devant lui, le frôlant, expressément.

J'ai immédiatement sentis que rien de bon ne sortirait de cette rencontre, un mauvais pressentiment s'est abattu sur moi. Je sais ce que signifie ce regard chez toi : _« tu vois, tu veux, tu prends »_. J'ai secoué la tête avec une véhémence rare. Non ! Tu ne ferais pas de Naruto ton nouveau jouet, pour t'en servir comme sexe-toys avant de le jeter comme une serpillère ! Je me le suis promis, promis que jamais je ne te laisserai me prendre Naruto, pas mon Naruto ! La part rationnelle de mon esprit m'a fait pensé que j'étais trop possessif et que je m'imaginais des choses improbables, après tout, pourquoi te serais-tu intéressé à un gamin comme Naruto ? Oui, j'ai espéré de tout cœur me tromper, je l'ai tant espéré.

En effet, ça n'a été que de vains espoirs, quelques mois plus tard, les médias ont annoncé que vous étiez officiellement un couple. Et c'est justement par les médias que je l'ai appris, ça m'a étonné Itachi, que tu ne sois pas venu me balancer ta victoire éclatante en plein visage, et quant à lui, Naruto, lui qui était mon meilleur ami, il ne m'a rien dit. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me l'avoir caché ? Cette trahison n'a été sentie que plus amère alors qu'elle a été faite avec toi, mon frère. Un moment, Naruto m'a dégoûté, s'il savait à quel point j'ai essayé de le détester. Puis je l'ai vu, lui, ses yeux, son sourire, et j'ai été incapable de le haïr, c'est à ce moment précis que j'ai compris : je l'aimais. Je l'ai aimé comme jamais, ce n'était pas de l'amour familial qui en fait ne vaut rien, puisque je suis capable de te détester Itachi sans mal, mais lui, c'était l'amour qu'on ressent pour un un confident, un ami, un amant, mon cœur a refusé de se couvrir de glace pour lui, uniquement pour lui.

Alors j'ai essayé de vivre avec, même si à chaque instant j'ai redouté de le voir, je l'ai redouté tant. La même question tournait en boucle dans ma tête comme un disque rayé : le verrais-je avec toi ? Le verrais-je te sourire ? Le verrais-je te caresser ? Le verrais-je t'embrasser ? Mais mes peurs ont disparu très vite, le soir même nous avions eu un dîner de famille, et lui et toi étiez invités. Naruto m'a appelé quelques heures avant pour me dire à quel point il est terrorisé, et moi j'ai ris de lui, cachant par ce rire mon malaise. Savoir que vous étiez ensemble était une chose, le voir en était une autre. Pourtant, durant cette soirée, ironiquement, ce fut lui, Naruto, qui a le plus souffert . Tu l'as traité avec une indifférence simple, vos rapports ont semblé êtres cordiaux, et c'est tout. Ce n'était plus le flirt auquel j'ai assisté durant des semaines entre vous. Tu l'as traité si froidement, Itachi, que mère en est venue à vous demander si vous étiez vraiment ensemble. Je me souviens encore de ton haussement d'épaule après que tu aies répondu un oui, ennuyé. Mes yeux se sont agrandis sous le choque, alors que Naruto a baissé la tête, résigné. Il semblait en avoir l'habitude...et c'était ça le pire. La soirée n'a pas tardé à se changer en cauchemar pour Naruto. Père a ri, joyeusement. Oh il l'aimait bien...jusqu'à ce qu'il a découvert qu'il était homosexuel et sortait avec toi, Itachi. Je me souviens encore comment les médias ont raillé Naruto, et notre père ne s'est pas gêné pour en rajouter...ses mots je m'en rappelle au détails près, tout comme Naruto sûrement.

« Haha...ce n'est qu'une passade, notre fils veut s'amuser Mikoto, c'est tout. »

Co...comment a-t-il pu dire ça en présence de Naruto ? Me suis-je demandé, de façon hypocrite, car j'ai espéré la même chose. Il s'est tourné vers toi, Itachi, attendant que tu défendes votre couple. Rien. Tu n'as rien fait, sauf un geste évasif de la main, signifiant sûrement de laisser tomber, j'ai vu ses yeux se fermer sous le choque puis, il a poussé un soupir.

« Mikoto ? »

« Oui Naruto ? »

« Puis-je sortir de table ? J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »

« Euh... » Notre mère a paru décontenancé, mais qui ne l'aurait pas été dans un cas comme celui là ? Elle t'a regardé, mais tu as fais celui qui ne remarquait rien. « Bien sûr, je te ferai appeler quand le dessert est servi. »

« Merci. » A-t-il répondu en sortant de table, sans hésiter je l'ai suivi, j'ai pu sentir sa douleur comme si elle avait été la mienne.

A peine, je suis sorti du le manoir que j'ai déjà entendu un : _« merde ! »_ puis un _« ouch »_ et enfin, _« saleté d'arbre ! »_. J'ai haussé un sourcil, quand j'ai vu Naruto tenir ton pieds. Il s'est tourné vers moi alors que j'ai ricané, les yeux pleins d'espoir, avant de soupirer. J'ai serré les dents, il s'est attendu à te trouver toi, n'est-ce pas Itachi ? Je me suis assis à côté de lui, alors qu'il s'est laissé tomber contre un arbre, nous étions restés silencieux quelques minutes avant qu'il ne parle...aujourd'hui encore je ne sais pas s'il m'avait parlé à moi, ou à lui-même.

« C''est un bâtard de première hein? »

Je crois que je n'avais jamais été aussi surpris de toute ma vie. Naruto a bien été la première personne qui disait ça sur toi, Itachi...et je crois que je ne l'ai aimé que plus après ça. L'espoir renaissait en moi...il ne t'aimait donc pas ?

« Ça tu l'as dit. »

Il a fermé les yeux quelques secondes, avant de les rouvrir, animé d'une nouvelle lueur : la détermination.

« Mais c'est mon bâtard » A-t-il répondu avec un sourire que je n'ai jamais vu, et que je verrai plusieurs fois les semaines qui suivirent ce dîner. Un sourire plein de tendresse et de reconnaissance. Et ça ne m'a pas plu. Il s'est relevé, retiré l'herbe qui a trainé sur ton jean puis il m'a tendu sa main, et j'ai senti le besoin irrémédiable de le garder avec moi...je n'ai pas voulu pas qu'il rentre dans ce manoir, pour le voir à nouveau souffrir. Alors j'ai agi comme lui. J'ai agi comme un gamin, j'ai tiré son bras vers le bas, jusqu'à ce qu'il perde l'équilibre et tombe sur moi, alors qu'il a essayé de se relever, je lui ai fait un croche pied, le poussant à atterrir la tête première dans l'herbe. Naruto a relevé la tête, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres, puis m'a murmuré :

« C'est la guerre, enfoiré ! »

Je lui ai répondu avec le même sourire avant qu'il ne saute sur moi, nous avions roulé plusieurs minutes dans l'herbe, tantôt j'étais au-dessus, tantôt j'étais en bas, nous avions lutté pour la domination : le premier qui épinglait l'autre contre les fougères de ma mère : cette nuit là, pour une fois dans ma vie...j'ai connu l'insouciance. Finalement, je me suis retrouvé sur lui, mes mains ont retenu les siennes au-dessus de sa tête et mes jambes ont bloqué ses hanches alors que je suis assis sur lui. J'ai penché mon visage, lui murmurant avec un sourire narquois :

« Alors mon soldat, je crois que tu as perdu... »

« Tsss...enfoiré ! » A-t-il soufflé en faisant la moue. Naruto avait été si mignon avec cette tête, il ne pourrait jamais s'imaginer à quel point j'ai voulu l'embrasser ce soir là...et j'allais le faire. Je me suis approché un peu plus de son visage, j'ai pu son souffle sur ma joue, entendre les battements de son cœur. Il est soudain devenu calme et il m'a regardé avec cette lueur que je n'ai jamais pu identifier...qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien penser à ce moment là ?

Mon cœur s'est soudainement mit à battre à cent à l'heure, je suis sûr qu'il a pu l'entendre. Il a fermé les yeux comme s'il a attendu que je l'embrasse. Je n'ai plus été qu'à quelques centimètres de sa bouche quand j'ai entendu ta voix...c'est la première fois que je t'ai autant maudit.

« Sasuke, que fais-tu ? »

J'ai vu le regard affolé de Naruto qui m'a poussé immédiatement, et sans plus de cérémonie, il s'est détaché de mon emprise, avant de se lever, l'air gêné, les joues rouges, puis a dit dans un rire :

« On s'est juste amusés, et puis Sasuke est tombé sur moi... » A-t-il dit en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Tu m'as regardé froidement, un instant ça m'a étonné, d'habitude, tu me regardais avec ennui, indifférence, mais là non, ça avait bien était du mépris. Puis tu t'es tourné vers Naruto.

« Mère m'a ordonné de vous chercher, le dessert est servi. »

Naruto a hoché la tête et t'a rejoint en courant, me laissant seul.

Le dîner s'est terminé dans un silence de plomb, chose étonnante lorsque vous dînez avec Uzumaki Naruto. Tu es parti sans même attendre Naruto qui a dû te courir après pour te rattraper...te courir après comme un chien derrière son maître. A l'époque je me suis dis que j'exagérais, que c'était mon inimitié pour toi qui m'a donné cette impression...que si Naruto t'aimait, tu devais bien le traiter, tu devais avoir quelque chose de bien. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas...

Les mois qui suivirent, votre relation avançait de plus en plus vite. Alors que je suis parti dans un bar, un soir avec Naruto, celui-ci m'a appris que tu lui as _demandé _de vivre avec toi. Naruto a été aux anges, son sourire aurait fait damner un Saint, il aurait pu faire fondre n'importe quel coeur...mais pas le mien. Cette seule nuit, je n'ai pas pu faire le meilleur ami heureux pour lui, je n'ai pas pu. J'ai enfilé verre sur verre...puis tout est devenu flou, encore aujourd'hui je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvé avec cet étranger dans mon lit. De cette nuit, il ne me reste plus que le fugace souvenir de cris, de gémissements et de sangs. Le lendemain matin, je me suis réveillé avec un mal de crâne horrible...et un homme couché à côté de moi, nu. Mais ça n'a pas été ça qui m'a figé sur place...cet homme, il te ressemblait tant Itachi. Je me suis levé, horrifié, le réveillant par la même occasion. Quand il s'est levé, et que les draps sont tombés, j'ai pu remarquer avec effarement des traces de griffures qui ont zébré son corps, des morsures si profondes qu'elles ont fait couler du sang sur mes draps. J'ai même cru voir un hématome sur sa hanche et son bras. Il s'est tenu le bas du dos, grimaçant et m'a dit :

« Eh bah...ça c'était du sexe brutal... »

Je l'ai immédiatement jeté dehors, sans plus de cérémonie. Il n'avait pas compris et moi non plus. C'est moi qui lui avait infligé ça ? D'où était venue cette violence ? Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça. Si...il te ressemblait, Itachi...est-ce que ça avait suffit pour le battre ? Pour lui faire mal ? A l'époque j'aurais dit non, mais à présent, c'est un oui sans hésitation que j'aurais prononcé.

J'ai regardé mes mains et immédiatement, j'ai remarqué le sang incrusté dans mes ongles...ça a bien été moi, et autre chose que la culpabilité -le sentiment que j'aurais dû normalement ressentir- m'a envahi. Il y a une chose que mon ivresse n'a pas pu me faire oublier, le soulagement que j'ai éprouvé cette nuit et ce matin...en voyant ses blessures, je me suis senti libéré de tous le poids de la vie, est-ce que j'aurais sentit la même chose si ça avait été toi, Itachi ? Non, c'était encore mieux. Je suis entrain d'agoniser et pourtant je ne regrette rien, la liberté que j'ai éprouvé en te battant, en te torturant valait milles morts. Tu vois où tu m'as mené mon cher frère ?

C'est après cette nuit que Naruto s'est mis à m'éviter, à chaque fois que je lui ai téléphoné pour lui donner rendez-vous, il me donnait des excuses tellement pitoyables que j'avais pitié de lui. Mais pourquoi ? N'était-il plus mon meilleur ami ? Ne m'avait-il pas promis que sa relation avec toi ne changerait rien entre nous ? Car il n'y a que toi, Itachi qui a pu l'éloigner ainsi de moi !

Ce qui est drôle, c'est que c'est toi qui nous a réuni par la suite.

Cela avait fait environ trois semaines depuis cette fameuse nuit, et Naruto est venu un soir, toqué chez moi, les larmes aux yeux. Tout son corps a tremblé à cause de ses sanglots, sa respiration s'est faite hachée, j'ai cru d'abord qu'il avait une crise d'hyperventilation, mais ses paroles m'ont prouvé qu'il n'en était rien, à travers ses sanglots, j'ai pu distinguer des :

« Itachi...pourquoi ? »

J'ai serré les dents, tentant d'occulter ma colère sourde et je l'ai conduit dans le salon. Son état m'a terrorisé...il s'est laissé faire comme une poupée de chiffon. Je ne l'ai plus reconnu. Un instant, je me suis demandé où était mon Naruto, fort, indépendant, joyeux, dynamique...pas ici en tout cas, ai-je pensé...j'avais une loque devant moi. Je lui ai servi un verre d'eau et ai tenté de le calmer. Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis enfin parvenu à le comprendre, et j'en suis tombé des nu...de joie et de colère. Il m'a avoué t'avoir surpris, Itachi, baiser une femme sur ton bureau, alors qu'il te rendait visite pour t'inviter à dîner. J'ai voulu pleurer de joie, en même temps que j'ai voulu te tuer...je ne maîtrisais plus mes sentiments. J'ai été heureux parce que je pensais qu'il allait te quitter...il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, je ne me suis pas imaginé qu'il serait capable de rester avec toi après ça, mais ça a été mal connaître Naruto : lui et sa tolérance, sa pitié, sa loyauté, sa détermination, sa capacité à tout pardonner. Et puis j'ai voulu te frapper, ça a été la première que cette pulsion violente, qui se changera plus tard en pulsion meurtrière s'est révélé à mes yeux. J'ai voulu te faire souffrir pour l'avoir blessé...et j'ai voulu te tuer quand Naruto m'a dit ces paroles :

« J'aurais dû m'en douter, il rentrait tard tous les soirs, parfois il ne rentrait pas d'ailleurs...pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui ? Il ne m'aime plus...mais m'a-t-il déjà aimé au moins ? »

Naruto, pas assez bien toi ? La bonne blague, si seulement Naruto m'avait vu ! Si seulement il m'avait laissé une chance ! Je lui aurais montré ! Pourquoi s'était-il dévalorisé à ce point ? Où était passé sa confiance ? Voilà pourquoi je t'ai haï Itachi, parce qu'en plus de me l'avoir pris, tu me l'as changé ! Tu as éteint sa lumière ! La loque qu'il était m'écoeuré !

« Quitte le »

Naruto m'a regardé plusieurs minutes sans rien dire, ses pleurs ont séché, puis alors que je caressais doucement ses cheveux, il m'a répondu avec ce sourire, que j'ai voulu arraché de son visage plus que tout. C'est ce sourire qui m'a conduit à ma perte. C'était un piteux sourire, tremblant, désespéré, résigné...il était résigné parce qu'au fond de lui, il a su que rien ne pourrait le séparer de toi, qu'il n'aurait jamais le courage.

« Non...je ne peux pas, il a tant fait pour moi »

J'ai levé un sourcil, sceptique.

« Je sais qu'il est devenu froid...de plus en plus froid, mais je sais que je peux le changer. Je l'aime tant. »

Ses mots ont percé mon coeur, mais au fond, j'étais convaincu que encore un coup ou deux comme ça, et il te quitterai, sans hésitation. Encore une fois, ça avait été mal le connaître...

Au cours des mois qui ont suivi, son _état_ ne s'est pas amélioré, je dis _état_ car j'ai aimé à penser qu'il devait être aveugle ou sourd pour ne pas te quitter. Tu as multiplié les liaisons, et lui les dépressions, il n'a jamais eu le courage de te confronter, par peur de te perdre disait-il, mais Naruto, il t'avait déjà perdu, et il ne me voyait toujours pas ! Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait à gagner : moi ! Les qualités que je t'ai tant loué avait fait sa perte ! C'est sa détermination, sa naïveté et sa loyauté qui l'ont poussé à rester à tes côtés ! Son rêve ça a été de pouvoir te changer, il avait vraiment cru pouvoir y arriver ? Mais Naruto a voulu changer tes sentiments, alors que tu en es dépourvu...tu n'es pas un homme, Itachi.

Et tous les soirs, il est revenu pleurer dans mes bras, j'ai tenté de le consoler, en lui apportant de la tendresse, des rires, de l'attention, des choses que tu aurais dû lui apporter Itachi ! C'était ton rôle et non le mien ! Oh mais je l'aurais pris volontiers mon cher frère, ce rôle, si Naruto me serait finalement revenu, mais non ! Il n'avait d'yeux que pour toi, et uniquement toi ! Sa détermination s'est lié à une volonté farouche de te rester fidèle, et de te reconquérir ! Itachi, sais-tu à quel point ça fait mal d'être si prêt de celui qu'on aime alors qu'il vous hurle son amour pour celui que vous détestez ? Sais-tu la tentation que ça représente ? Connais-tu le nombre de fois où j'ai eu envie de le posséder, alors qu'il était faible et soumit dans mes bras ? Par moment, je pense que j'aurais pu être capable de le prendre de force, juste pour que le grand Itachi Uchiwa soit cocu.

C'est à ce moment précis que ma colère se changea en rage...quand mon amour pour Naruto a disparu, quand j'ai été prêt à nuire à celui que je suis censé aimer le plus au monde juste pour te blesser : j'étais fini. J'ai laissé ma haine vaincre mon amour. Et le pire, c'est que ce n'était même pas encore pour te détruire, juste pour te faire mal !

Pourtant, à cette époque je crois que j'ai été encore lucide, oui Itachi tu as sans doute raison...je suis devenu fou. Mais quand le pourquoi du comment m'a encore intéressé, j'ai voulu savoir si le portrait que je me suis dressé de toi, celui d'un monstre cruel et manipulateur qui m'a pris Naruto juste par orgueil était juste. Oh oui, je n'ai jamais vu plus juste.

J'ai eu cette confirmation lors d'un après-midi à Uchiwa corp, j'avais accompagné Naruto qui était venu t'apporter ton déjeuner.

« Quelle touchante attention. » Lui ai-je dis, sarcastiquement.

Naruto m'a tiré la langue, avant de me répondre :

« T'es jaloux parce que t'en as pas hein ? »

Ouais, ça a été exactement ça. Alors que je lui ai renvoyé sa grimace et que lui était entrain de se moquer de moi, une femme s'est précipitée sur nous, comme une folle furieuse, elle m'a cogné l'épaule en passant :

« Hey madame, ça va ? » Lui a demandé Naruto, en l'arrêtant.

Elle s'est tournée vers lui, les larmes aux yeux, le désespoir était inscrit sur ses traits. Elle a plissé ses yeux son visage, avant que ses traits et ses yeux ne changent, j'ai reconnu parfaitement la lueur qui a baigné dans ses yeux : la rage...et la haine. Naruto aussi l'a senti car il s'est reculé d'un pas, et sans comprendre pourquoi, elle s'est approchée de lui et lui a craché au visage. Sans attendre, je lui ai attrapé le bras à lui en faire mal.

« Vous êtes malade ! » A-t-il hurlé, en s'essuyant avec le dos de la main.

« Vo...Vous ! » A-t-elle craché avec tant de haine, que je n'ai pu m'empêcher de ressentir un étrange lien avec elle. « Vous couchez avec un monstre ! Vous êtes bien Uzumaki Naruto ? Le compagnon d'Itachi Uchiwa, non ? ! »

« Euh oui... »

« Votre amant vient de me renvoyer pour avoir été absente deux jours ! Deux jours ! Et vous saviez pourquoi j'avais besoin de ce travail hein ? Parce que ma fille de 5 ans a besoin d'une opération à cœur ouvert et là votre chérie vient de la condamner à mort ! J'avais besoin de cet argent ! »

J'ai attrapé la main de la femme alors qu'elle s'est apprêtée à gifler Naruto. Ses cris ont rameuté plusieurs employés, ainsi que toi, Itachi. J'ai alors jeté un regard Naruto, et je n'oublierai jamais...il avait l'air abasourdi, et tellement coupable ! Mais ce n'était pas sa faute merde ! Mais la tienne !

Tu t'es avancé froidement entre la troupe d'employée et tu as sifflé à la femme :

« Que faîtes-vous encore là ? »

« Monstre ! Je porterai l'affaire devant les tribunaux ! » Elle s'est débattue de plus en plus, et cette fois je n'ai eu aucune raison de la retenir, si elle voulait te frapper Itachi, j'étais de tout coeur avec elle. Mais Kisame a attrapé son bras, tout en appelant la sécurité.

« Dehors, où nous portons plainte pour agression ! »

Je me suis demandé si tu allais repartir comme si de rien n'était mais non...pas cette fois. Tu t'es tourné vers Naruto et as remarqué une légère trace de salive. J'ai bouilli littéralement de rage en te voyant caresser sa joue pour enlever la trace...c'était mon rôle maintenant !

« Tu vas bien ? » As-tu murmuré, j'ai été bouche bée, comme Naruto d'ailleurs.

« Oui... »

Tu t'es ensuite tourné vers la femme mon cher frère, et dans tes yeux, j'ai vu enfin une émotion : la colère. Tu t'es approché d'elle, murmurant :

« Vous avez raison...rendez-vous au tribunal »

Les agents de sécurité ont dû se mettre à trois pour la sortir, une rage pareille a fait peur à voir, et en même temps elle m'a fasciné. Naruto s'est précipité versl'ascenseur pour sortir, j'imagine que ça a été trop pour lui, lui qui a un cœur si gros. Tu l'as regardé partir quelques secondes, puis comme si de rien n'était tu as ramassé le déjeuner qu'il a laissé tombé et tu es retourné dans ton bureau. Père est sortit du bureau alors que tu es entré et m'a interpellé, je me suis avancé, curieux, sans savoir ce qui m'attendait, si j'avais su, j'aurais sûrement suivit Naruto. Père ne m'a même pas invité dans son bureau pour m'annoncer cette ô combien bonne nouvelle :

« Sasuke, je sais que j'ai dit que tu hériterais de l'entreprise avec Itachi à tes 21 ans, seulement je me rends compte que deux patron à la tête d'Uchiwa corp risquerait de nous affaiblir. Alors, il vaut mieux que ce soit Itachi le seul patron, il a l'expérience. »

Je n'y ai pas cru...co...comment a-t-il pu être aussi injuste ? J'ai été formé toute ma vie pour reprendre l'entreprise !

« Bien » Ai-je dit froidement. « Il y a toujours le poste de vice-président. »

A ce moment là tu es sorti, Itachi, ayant apparemment entendu ma dernière phrase, tu m'as dardé un regard froid avant de répondre :

« A vrai dire, Kisame Hoshigaki, mon assistant va en hériter. Il a toutes les qualifications pour y être promu, de plus, il connait notre entreprise sur le bout des doigts » Ta voix n'a contenu aucune trace de sentiments, pas de joie, pas de colère, pas de remord. Tu t'en fichais de mon sort, n'est-ce pas Itachi ? Avec une expression faciale d'une neutralité terrifiante, je me suis retourné, j'ai voulu garder au moins ma dignité ! Tu ne seras jamais à quel point ta décision m'a détruite. Après mon amour, tu m'as pris mon héritage...et ça n'a été que le début de la fin.

Il me restait une chose, aussi insignifiante soit-elle comparé au reste, mais si tu ne me l'avais pas prise aussi Itachi, ça aurait été moins drôle, hein ? La chose dont je parle est la famille. Je ne lui ai jamais accordé d'importance, tu es de mon sang Itachi, et pourtant ta vie je crache dessus, notre père n'était pas mieux que toi...seul notre mère, et encore, était liée à moi d'un lien que je qualifierais d'affectif. Pareil, Naruto s'en est sortit sans famille. Je n'ai jamais compris la valeur que les autres accordent à cette institution. Pour moi, la famille est synonyme d'hypocrisie, c'est un groupe de personne qui à part le sang n'ont aucun véritable lien, autre que l'illusion qu'ils s'aiment puisqu'ils sont de la même famille, et ils doivent tous les jours se supporter et vivre sous le même toit. Mais on est pas obligé d'aimer sa famille, on le fait parce que ce sont les normes de notre société. A l'époque, la société disait : _« respectes tes parents parce que tu leur dois la vie. »_ C'est si ridicule de penser cela, je n'ai pas demandé à naître, personne n'a demandé à naître, alors pourquoi les remercier ? Surtout si c'est pour cette vie. Non, l'amour familial n'est qu'une fiction. Nous en sommes la preuve même, non ? Devant nos parents, tu as toujours joué le rôle d'un frère attentif, et faussement polie, mais je sais que si je t'annonçais un cancer, tu penserais au fond de toi : « Tu crèves quand ? » De même, j'aurais fait un feu de joie sur tes restes. C'est beau l'amour fraternel.

Et tu as pensé la même chose, Itachi mais à tout autre niveau, tu as vu les liens familiaux comme utiles. Et c'est vrai. Ils l'ont été.

Mère m'a invité un jour à rester chez elle plus longtemps, après le dîner. Surpris qu'elle me fasse une telle demande, je suis resté. Elle a attendu patiemment que toi et père partent. De sa main douce, elle s'est emparée de la mienne sans que je m'y sois attendu, notre mère n'a jamais été très affectueuse avec moi. Elle a serré ma main contre son cœur, et m'a murmuré :

« Pardon...je suis si désolé Sasuke... »

Je n'ai pas compris immédiatement son changement d'attitude, elle a semblé aller bien au dîner, bien que plus silencieuse.

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu pardon ? »

Elle a passé une main sous mes yeux, avant de la baisser pour caresser ma joue.

« Tu as le visage d'un vieil homme Sasuke, et tu viens à peine de commencer ta vie. » A-t-elle murmuré, d'un air triste.

« De quoi parles-tu ? Je ne comprends pas. »

« Je ne suis pas aveugle, Sasuke. Je suis ta mère, la jalousie, et l'injustice qui t'ont été faites te rongent, tu as l'air si désespéré mon fils, tu as le visage d'un vieil homme qui a perdu tout espoir au bonheur. »

J'ai détourné le visage, refusant d'admettre que mère a eu raison et pourtant...c'est vrai, je n'imaginais pas de vie heureuse avec toi, Itachi. Tu as ce qui fait mon bonheur, et j'ai pensé que c'était impossible de te le retirer...on ne se mesurait pas à toi, Itachi. Tu étais si puissant, tous le monde était de ton côté et je n'avais personne...pourtant la folie et le désespoir m'ont poussé à tenter le tout pour le tout mais mon côté rationnel ne s'était pas trompé. Regarde Itachi, j'ai tenté de me confronter à toi...et je vais mourir.

« J'ai entendu parler de ce que t'ont fait Fugaku et Itachi, bande de manipulateur, ces hommes ne méritent pas mon respect. »

J'ai sursauté, qu'elle parle de mon père ainsi ne m' pas étonné, mais de toi, Itachi...ça avait été troublant.

« Je t'ai toujours lésé, éblouie par les prouesses d'Itachi, j'étais si fière de lui, aveuglée par sa brillance, je ne t'avais pas vu...vu ta douceur, ton honnêteté, ta fidélité, je n'ai pas vu ce que j'ai fait de mon fils, un homme rongé par la rancœur. En tant que mère j'aurais dû aimer mes deux fils de la même façon mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Je suis si désolée. »

J'ai vu des larmes dans les yeux de notre mère, j'ai vu ce liquide cristallin s'écouler le long de ses joues, et j'ai senti non pas de la tristesse à la voir pleurer, mais comme un sentiment de libération, comme si sa souffrance a été une juste vengeance pour la mienne.

« J'ai...j'ai compris maintenant, tu es celui qui mérite mon affection...ton frère me fait peur. » M'a-t-elle avoué à demi-mots. Je n'ai pas compris ce que mère entendait par là, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui le demander, tu es rentré à nouveau dans la salle à manger et mère a fuit aussitôt, sûrement pour que tu ne vois pas ses larmes.

Je me souviendrai toujours de la peur dans ses yeux alors qu'elle a parlé de toi, je n'ai pas compris tout de suite. Mais tu as vite fait de combler mes lacunes...un mois plus tard, nos parents sont morts dans un incendie accidentel. Je n'y ai pas cru aux premiers abords, mais quand j'ai vu les tremblements de Naruto et ses crises d'hystérie, la réalité ne pouvait plus m'échapper. J'ai alors murmuré :

« Maman est morte. »

Non, je n'ai pas dit, mes parents sont morts. La mort de notre père ne m'a pas affecté, parlez de cruauté si vous voulez, mais je suis franc, cet homme, à part avoir contribué à ma naissance et donc mon malheur n'a jamais rien fait pour moi. Mais ma mère...cette femme douce et tendre, cette femme qui a tenté de réparer ses torts, qui a été la première à les voir et à les reconnaître, la première à me faire justice d'une certaine manière, est partie pour toujours. Mais...comment ? Un incendie accidentel ? Je n'y ai pas cru, alors je me suis rendu sur place, les policiers avaient été encore devant notre demeure, quand j'ai surpris une conversation entre deux enquêteurs.

« C'est un sabotage. Il y avait une fuite de gaz provoquée intentionnellement, la manivelle était complètement détruite, il n'y avait aucun moyen de détecter le gaz, même les alarmes étaient désactivées. »

« Sans doute, les médecins légistes ont trouvé une grande dose de somnifère dans leur métabolisme. »

D'un pas irréfléchi, j'ai sauté derrière une voiture de police, alors que je t'ai vu avancer dans l'allée, en direction des deux enquêteurs.

« Nous avons des questions à vous poser. » A déclaré un enquêteur. « Pouvez vous nous suivre jusqu'au poste ? »

« Non, j'ai une réunion à laquelle je dois absolument assister dans une heure. » Tu n'as même pas semblé toucher par la mort de nos parents, Itachi.

« Oh, votre courage est épatant. Vos parents sont morts il y a moins de 72 heures et vous êtes capable d'aller travailler ? » J'ai senti facilement le ton sarcastique du policier, et toi aussi sans doute, mais tu as gardé cet air neutre.

« Le temps c'est de l'argent. »

« Oui, nous savons que vous êtes à la tête d'une importante entreprise, mais c'est d'un meurtre qu'il s'agit, celui de vos parents. »

Tu m'as surpris par tes talents d'acteur, tu as facilement placé un air surpris sur ton visage, puis un air plus accablé.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas nouveau, notre famille a de nombreux ennemis. »

« Pourriez vous nous faire une liste ? »

« Hm...excusez moi messieurs, je vais devoir y aller. » As-tu dis en te retournant.

« Et notre interrogatoire ? »

« Consultez mon avocat. Il vous donnera une date. » Tu leur as lancé sa carte de visite sûrement puis, tu es reparti vers ta voiture, et loin de l'attention des policiers, alors que tu es passé derrière une voiture, et que juste ton visage était visible, je l'ai vu. Ce sourire froid. Les paroles de mère me sont revenues :

_« ton frère me fait peur. »_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais persuadé, et je le suis toujours aujourd'hui que leur meurtrier c'est toi, Itachi. Le plus drôle c'est que je ne suis même pas surpris, comment aurais-je pu l'être ? J'ai vu tout ce que tu cachais avec une force farouche : ta rage, ta cruauté, ta froideur, ton ambition, ton égoïsme. J'ai tout vu, vu ce que Naruto a refusé de voir en toi. Mon sang s'est glacé par la peur, la peur pour Naruto.

Je me suis mis à courir, comme un hystérique, mais un éclair de lucidité m'a poussé à m'arrêter. Comme si Naruto allait me croire, je n'avais aucune preuve, et puis...j'avais la certitude que personne n'aurait pu t'arrêter Itachi, tu es bien trop intelligent pour ne pas avoir conçu le meurtre parfait. Des larmes. Pourquoi des gouttes d'eau ont coulé sur mes joues ce jour-là ? Parce que j'ai compris que tu gagnerais toujours...ou alors...est-ce que c'était des larmes pour mère ? Non ! Je n'avais aucun amour filial, j'en étais et j'en suis certain, pourtant...depuis ce jour, je suis plus triste qu'à l'accoutumée. Je me suis menti...j'ai aimé ma mère ! Et j'avais enfin eu une chance de nouer une relation solide avec elle mais tu me l'as prise ! Cette chance, tu me l'as volé ! Tu m'avais aussi pris ma famille ! Je me suis sentis si mal, qu'un instant mes mains se sont mises à trembler, mes larmes ont coulé mais ça n'a plus été pour mère, mais pour toi ! Ma fureur a été telle que je n'ai plus pu contrôler mes réactions...qu'est-ce que ça avait été que ce sentiment ? On ne peut pas expliquer un sentiment, c'est quelque chose d'abstrait. Je le sais bien. Pourtant je qualifierai aujourd'hui cette sensation de...glaciale, de dévorante. Elle m'a retiré toute chaleur que j'ai pu un jour avoir. Je n'avais pu mettre un mot dessus, j'ai pensé qu'il n'en existait pour décrire cette chose.

Et puis, un jour, j'ai compris Itachi...

Plusieurs mois après le procès dont tu as été le principal suspect -mais comme d'habitude tu t'en es sortit avec une habileté déconcertante, au point où un jury est venu à la fin s'excuser du tort qu'on t'a fait- tu as eu un accident Itachi. Ou devrais-je dire une tentative de meurtre sur ta personne ? Alors que tu t'es promené sur le trottoir en sortant de l'entreprise, une voiture t'as foncé dessus. De justesse, tu t'es jeté sur le bas côté -d'après ce qu'a dit les témoins-, mais la fenêtre du passager s'est ouverte, pour braquer une arme à feu sur toi, immédiatement, le conducteur t'a tiré une balle dans sa fuite. S'il avait eu le temps de cadrer son tire...tu serais mort. Elle t'a touché à l'épaule.

Immédiatement, j'ai été prévenu par Naruto, enfin, je dis _prévenu_, entre ses sanglots j'ai à peine pu comprendre. Nous nous étions rendus à l'hôpital sans plus tarder, j'ai bien vu que Naruto a tout fait pour réfréner ses larmes, mais la tristesse et le désespoir inscris sur son visage n'a pas pu être dissimulés. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me demander s'il aurait réagit ainsi si cela avait été moi, et maintenant, au bord de la mort, j'ai ma réponse...oui, il aurait agit de la même manière. Je suis un idiot.

Nous étions entré dans ta chambre, Itachi, alors que tu étais encore endormi par l'anesthésie. Tu as semblé si faible...faible un mot que je n'aurais jamais cru t'assigner. Et là, une réalisation est venu à moi...tu aurais pu mourir, et au lieu de ressentir de la peur pour toi, j'ai ressentis une joie immense, un soulagement indescriptible : la liberté tout simplement. La simple idée de ta mort m'a rendu un sourire que j'ai cru mort depuis longtemps, ça m'a paru comme la solution à tous mes problèmes : te tuer. Naruto aurait été libre de ton emprise, j'aurais hérité de l'entreprise, j'aurais vengé mère. Ah, si tu n'avais jamais existé, ma vie aurait été si belle. Et c'est à cet instant, que j'ai compris ce que je ressentais pour toi : la haine. Je te haïssais, et je ne l'ai compris que lorsque j'ai ressentis cette volonté inébranlable de te détruire. Mais pas seulement, j'ai voulu te faire mal, te blesser, voir enfin la douleur sur ton visage vierge de tous sentiments, et cette douleur devait t'être infligée de mes mains. Quand cette justice que j'ai souhaité si ardemment s'est changée en désir de vengeance...j'ai été perdu, je le vois enfin. Quand la haine vous possède, vous ne pouvez rien faire pour aller contre elle. Une toile s'est tissée dans mon esprit, une toile qui s'est répandue à travers toutes mes pensées, toutes mes actions, dont l'araignée était toi, Itachi. Et pour que cette toile cesse de se répandre, il fallait détruire le constructeur.

Étrangement, alors que je vais mourir et aller sûrement en Enfer, car le paradis n'est pas fait pour moi, je me sens serein, bien que j'aurais voulu t'emmener avec moi dans ma chute. Je suis surpris par ma propre détermination et mon insouciance, si l'on peut dire, je n'ai pas tremblé à l'idée de tuer un homme, je n'ai pas trembler à l'idée de _te_ tuer. Et je n'ai même pas hésité, la joie que m'a procuré les nombreux scénarios que je me suis fait sur ta futur mort m'ont rempli d'un telle satisfaction que l'hésitation n'a pas eu sa place. J'avais enfin retrouvé le sourire, j'avais pensé que mon calvaire ne durerait plus longtemps. Mais malgré l'état d'excitation -on ne pouvait appeler autrement le sentiment que j'ai éprouvé lorsque j'ai su que tu disparaitrais de ma vie- j'ai gardé toute ma lucidité. Je me suis bien douté que me débarrasser de toi ne serait pas chose aisée, ou plutôt ce qui m'a semblé le plus ardue était de te faire souffrir...la douleur physique ? Sans doute. Psychologique ? Quand on éprouvait pas de sentiments, notre cœur ne nous blessait pas, non ? Ah, j'aurais tant aimé être comme toi.

J'aurais tant aimé ne pas avoir de cœur pour ne pas avoir à souffrir. Et j'aurais tant aimé que tu en aies un...juste pour le briser de mes mains. Rien ne te plait Itachi, tu n'as goût à rien, sauf peut-être l'entreprise et encore. Tu n'as jamais montré d'émotion...puis soudain je me suis tu. Si, tu avais montré des émotions, oh pas de l'amour, pas de la joie, pas de l'excitation. Rien de tout cela. Non de la colère et du mépris, mais c'était mieux que le néant, non ? Et ces facettes de toi, ne ressortaient généralement qu'en présence de Naruto...Naruto serait ta chute. J'en étais persuadé à ce moment là, et d'une façon ironique il a été la mienne. Nous avons finalement un point en commun, Itachi. Je devais blesser Naruto, ou du moins me servir de lui pour t'atteindre. Aujourd'hui, je m'étonne de ma facilité a accepté cette idée, faire mal à Naruto ? Il y a quelques années, j'aurais pâli devant une telle idée, mais à présent, j'ai toujours froid. Ma haine a dépassé de loin mon amour pour Naruto et si c'était à refaire, j'agirais exactement de la même manière, sauf que cette fois je m'assurerais que tu crèves !

J'avais su comment te faire mal, il ne me restait plus qu'à répondre à deux questions : Où ? Quand ?

Plus tard est venu s'ajouter une troisième question : avec qui ? Et à cette question là, il m'a été aisé de répondre. Nikami Jousho. Cette femme que tu as viré alors que sa fille était atteinte d'une maladie mortelle, et sans doute ta meurtrière. Il n'y avait aucun doute pour moi, son regard qui était tourmenté par tous les sentiments les plus affreux qui puissent habiter l'être humain m'a prouvé d'une manière surprenante que c'était elle, elle la seule qui me comprendrait et agirait comme moi. Mais un regard ne suffit pas, j'ai dû m'en assurer. Je suis allé à sa rencontre, son adresse étant facile à trouver depuis le procès où elle a été opposé à toi. Évidemment, elle a perdu, elle, une petite comptable avec son avocat commis d'office, contre toi Itachi, PDG d'une multinationale et avec les meilleurs avocats du pays. Je l'ai retrouvé dans une maison, si on peut appeler ça ainsi, les tuiles reposaient dans l'herbe que j'ai pris un moment pour l'Amazonie d'après la taille, il n'y avait même plus de serrure sur la porte, dégoûté, j'ai vu une tonne de bouteilles d'alcool dépassaient de la poubelle. Mon dégoût s'est lu aisément et quand cette femme, maigre, laide, sale et puante m'a ouvert la porte, elle l'a vu. Son expression a changé d'un air désespéré à furieux en quelques secondes en me reconnaissant, mais quatre mots ont suffi à calmer son ardeur.

« Je veux le tuer. »

Je n'ai pas eu besoin de dire ton nom. Elle m'a fixé quelques secondes, ses yeux ont semblé sondé mon cœur, et à ma plus grande surprise, elle eut un air condescendant et hocha la tête, ses yeux se sont reflétés dans les miens. Elle m'a fait entrer et j'ai vu immédiatement une carabine accrochée au-dessus d'un portrait.

« Vous avez une arme, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui »

« Vous avez essayé de le tuer ? »

« Oui. »

Mes lèvres se sont étirées dans un sourire sans joie. Sa voix et sa réponse ont été si monotone, comme une triste vérité qu'on acceptait. Cette femme a accepté de se détruire pour te tuer. Je l'ai vu tout de suite, elle ne m'a même pas demander mon mobile, ça aurait pu être un piège pour la coincer, mais elle n'a pas semblé y songer, ou si c'est le cas, elle n'en avait rien à faire. Finir dans à la rue, dans une prison, ou morte dans un caniveau, elle n'en avait rien à faire. Sa vie était finie, toute chaleur l'avait quitté, il ne lui était resté plus que la froideur des larmes. Son cœur, sa volonté et son sourire étaient partis avec sa fille. Oui, sa fille a succombé, et cette mère est morte avec elle, maintenant il n'y avait plus qu'un outil qui m'aiderait à parvenir à mes fins.

J'avais trouvé un associé qui voulait te tuer au moins autant que moi, c'est tout ce dont je me suis préoccupé.

Puis quelques mois plus tard, j'ai trouvé enfin l'occasion d'agir. Naruto m'a appelé une semaine plus tôt pour me dire que tu allais l'emmener en voyage d'affaire pendant deux semaines. J'ai eu là l'occasion rêver. Je lui ai demandé plus de détails sur votre départ, et naïvement il me les a donné, il avait dû croire à une curiosité innocente. L'habituel chauffeur des Uchiwa viendrait vous prendre chez vous à 10 heures, puis il vous emmènerait à l'aéroport. Seulement...vous n'avez jamais atteint cette aéroport. J'ai trouvé ce chauffeur la veille même, et je l'ai payé pour qu'il me laisse conduire la voiture, lui expliquant que Naruto m'a souhaité à ses côtés et que j'ai tout d'abord refusé mais que j'ai finalement pu me libérer, ainsi j'ai voulu lui faire la surprise. Je suis certain aujourd'hui qu'il ne m'a pas cru mais la gracieuse somme que je lui ai donné l'avait déjà convaincu. Ah, ce que les gens sont corruptibles. Son seul rôle avait été de vous ouvrir la portière de la limousine pour que vous pensiez que c'était bien lui qui était au volant. Je me souviens avoir entendu Naruto le remercier doucement, et à un moment, j'ai hésité. En entendant sa voix, j'ai hésité. Mais le regard de Nikami, assise à mes côtés m'a rappelé qu'il était déjà trop tard, si je ne l'avais pas fait, ça aurait été elle, et ça c'était hors de question.

Immédiatement après que j'ai fais démarrer la limousine, Nikami a descendu la vitre qui séparait l'avant de l'arrière et a pointé un flingue sur vous.

« Mes salutations monsieur Uchiwa » A-t-elle ricané. Je me suis tourné un instant vers elle, et dans ses yeux, j'ai vu enfin quelque chose J'ai enfin vu un signe de vie...ai-je eu le même regard en te torturant ? Ai-je jouis de te blesser ? Sans aucun doute...je suis vraiment devenu malade.

« Non, non, monsieur Uchiwa...donnez moi votre téléphone. » Elle a jeté ton téléphone par la fenêtre puis celui de Naruto. J'ai senti un regard fixe sur moi, puis un frisson m'a parcouru l'échine, est-ce que ça avait été ton regard Itachi ? Pourtant, tu n'as pas pu me reconnaître, pas avec la casquette et le col.

« C'est quoi cette connerie ? » A hurlé Naruto, finalement.

« Oh, ce n'est pas compliqué monsieur Uzumaki, votre fiancé ici présent a tué ma fille ! Alors je vais le tuer ! C'est dans l'ordre des choses, non ? » A-t-elle dit, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Votre fille est morte de maladie. » Je n'y ai pas cru, malgré l'horreur de la situation, tu as gardé cette voix calme et monotone, même l'idée de mourir n'a pas pu créer un seul sentiment en toi ?

« NON C'EST VOUS ! SALAUD ! » Nikami t'a craché au visage Itachi, mais tu n'as toujours pas eu de réaction. Tu as simplement sorti un mouchoir pour t'essuyer.

« C'est vous ! J'avais besoin de cet emploie pour payer l'opération de ma fille ! Et ce procès a ruiné toutes mes chances d'avoir un nouveau boulot ! Et mon renvoie, mes chances d'avoir un crédit à la banque ! » Sa main a tremblé sur la gâchette, d'un raclement de gorge je lui ai rappelé qu'elle devait se calmer.

J'ai remarqué que Naruto a baissé le visage à travers le rétroviseur, ce n'était pas vrai ! Il s'est sentit coupable à ta place d'Itachi !

« Je suis désolé pour votre fille, toutes mes condoléances. »

« Fermez là ! Ça ne me la ramènera pas ! »

« Mais vous croyez que ce vous faîtes là, ça va la ramener ? » A continué Naruto, en lui lançant un regard dur. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait si elle verrait sa mère dans cet état ? »

« Vous lui demanderez vous même, vous aurez l'occasion quand vous irez la rejoindre ! » Ses yeux se sont soudain animés de rage contre Naruto, lui parler de sa fille n'a pas été la meilleure chose à faire pour la calmer. Alors que j'allais la rappeler à l'ordre, tu m'as devancé Itachi.

« Naruto n'a rien avoir avec cette histoire stupide. C'est votre propre incompétence qui a causé sa mort. » Pas la moindre compassion dans ta voix.

Tu es effrayant.

« Vous voulez vraiment crever rapidement ? ! »

« C'est toujours plus facile de blâmer les autres. » As-tu continué, nullement impressionné par sa colère.

Un instant je me suis demandé si tu étais suicidaire, ou si tu ne ressentais vraiment rien à l'idée de ta mort. J'ai fermé la vitre qui nous séparait quelques secondes, le temps de rappeler à cette femme qu'elle devait se calmer, tu n'allais pas mourir tout de suite Itachi, et surtout pas par ses mains. Quand j'ai à nouveau ouvert la vitre, j'ai remarqué dans celle du rétroviseur que Naruto a changé de place...il était malin mais pas assez rapide. Sans détourner mon visage de la route, j'ai sorti mon arme de ma poche et ai visé Naruto. Immédiatement, il s'arrêta et d'une voix étouffée par mon col, j'ai dit :

« Tss, tss, pas touche au bouton. Tu ne voudrais pas que les flics nous rejoigne si vite. Retournes t'asseoir dans ton coin. »

La mine renfrognée, il y retourna sans discussion, au moins il avait été moins inconscient que toi, Itachi.

« Allons, patience nous allons bientôt arriver. »

« Arriver où ? » A demandé Naruto, en fronçant les sourcils.

« A la future tombe de monsieur Uchiwa. » A ricané Nikami, joyeusement.

Tu n'as pas cillé Itachi, tout le contraire de Naruto.

« Vous êtes malade ! »

Naruto a laissé sa colère et son inquiétude effacer la pitié et la culpabilité qu'il éprouvait pour cette femme.

« Allez vous faire soigner espèce de folle ! Et vous lavez surtout ! C'est pas la rose votre odeur ! »

« Taisez vous, je ne voudrais pas vous tuer tout de suite ! »

« Pff...ce sont les chaussettes de mon grand-père qui ont fait un nid dans votre bouche ? Ah l'haleine ! »

Putain, j'ai maudit tous les ancêtres de Naruto, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas pu trembler de peur comme un autre ? A mon insu, un rictus a étiré mes lèvres. La réponse était simple, parce que c'était Naruto, c'est tout.

« Ne dis plus rien, Naruto, elle ne vaut pas la peine que tu dépenses ta salive. »

J'ai été surpris de t'entendre parler, toi tu ne t'es pas gêné pour la mettre en colère, alors pourquoi tu l'as interdit à Naruto ? Et aussitôt que la question m'est venue, j'avais ma réponse. C'était la même réponse. Parce que, je ne sais comment ou pourquoi mais tu tiens à lui, et que si ta mort ne t'a pas procuré la moindre émotion, celle de Naruto : si. J'avais bien raison...seul Naruto pourrait te blesser.

Et Naruto a obéis, j'ai roulé encore toute la journée et une grande partie de la nuit, nous avions déjà passé deux États différents et enfin, nous avions atteint les montagnes. Une montagne que tu connaissais autant que moi Itachi. J'ai laissé la voiture à la lisière de la forêt, personne ne vivait ici, je ne me suis donc pas inquiété. Nikami est sortie la première, vous obligeant vous aussi à sortir, et elle vous a poussé au travers de la forêt, au ras de la montagne, et moi j'ai fermé la marche derrière elle.

« Où on est ? » A crié Naruto.

« Dans une forêt en Virginie » As-tu répondu. « Mère avait l'habitude de nous emmener en vacance, n'est-ce pas Sasuke ? »

Tu t'es enfin tourné vers moi, alors que j'avais le col à moitié baissé, si tu n'avais pas compris, je t'aurais vraiment pris pour un idiot. Naruto s'est retourné, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. N'ayant pas vu la nécessité de continuer cette mascarade, j'ai retiré ma casquette et baissé entièrement mon col. Je n'ai vu aucun signe de surprise dans ton regard, avais-tu connu mon identité depuis le début ? Cependant, Naruto a été tout ton contraire, il s'est arrêté sous le coup de la surprise, avant de foncer sur moi. J'ai vu Nikami le viser de loin.

« Non, tu n'as pas intérêt à le blesser. »

Je n'ai pas pu en dire plus que Naruto m'a pris par le col. Il m'a attiré à son visage, ses yeux se sont baissés puis lever et ainsi de suite...a-t-il cherché quelque chose d'anormal chez moi ?

« Je regarde si tu es drogué, enfoiré ! Parce que pour faire une blague aussi nul, il faut l'être ! »

Naruto a cru que ça n'avait été qu'une blague ? Était-il aussi stupide ? D'un coup je l'ai fait me relâcher avant de le prendre en cible avec mon arme.

« Avance Naruto, je n'ai pas envie de te blesser. »

« Toi, me blesser ? Haha, dans tes rêves, enfoiré ! » A-t-il ricané. « Bon très drôle, mais moi je vais remonter dans la bagnole. »

Itachi, savais-tu que les yeux de Naruto étaient une fenêtre grande ouverte sur ses pensées ? Et à ce moment là, il n'a pas hésité, il n'a pas pu s'imaginer que je puisse le kidnapper, sa confiance en moi était-elle si grande ? Non, ça n'a dû être que de la stupidité, oui, il n'a pas pu se faire à l'idée que son meilleur ami veuille tuer son amant.

« Je ne plaisante pas. Reviens ici. » L'ai-je prévenu une dernière fois alors qu'il a fait marche arrière.

« Naruto, ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. »

Tiens, la première fois que tu as été en accord avec moi, Itachi.

« Pff, Sasuke nous faire du mal ? Non mais n'importe quoi. Bien que je me demande pourquoi tu nous joues ce tour, Sasuke ? »

Mes mots n'ont pas pu lui faire comprendre, alors j'allais devoir lui montrer. Sans qu'il ne s'y soit attendu, je me suis approché de lui avec une vitesse surprenante et je l'ai frappé d'un coup de crosse sur la tête, faisant attention à ne pas lui causer trop de dommages, juste assez pour l'assommer. Avec tendresse, je me suis abaissé pour le ramasser, et l'ai porté style marié. Un instant, mon regard a failli et je pense que ma tendresse s'est lue sur les traits de mon visage.

« Tu as toujours été inconscient, crétin »

J'ai entendu soudain un grognement et ai levé la tête vers toi, Itachi.

« Comment oses-tu le blesser ? »

Toujours aucun sentiment sur ton visage ? N'es-tu qu'un robot ?

« Tais toi et avance, parce que si je dois t'y obliger, ce sera bien plus douloureux que pour Naruto. »

Tu t'es retourné et tu as suivi l'autre folle, j'ai à peine réussi à comprendre ton murmure :

« Tu le regretteras amèrement. »

Un sourire sans joie a étiré mes lèvres...j'ai fais mon choix et je l'ai accepté. Je ne m'y suis pas résigné, non j'ai accepté. Mon corps, mon cœur et mon âme se sont associés dans une symbiose parfaite pour te détruire. Mon corps a frémit d'excitation et de joie à l'idée de ta mort. Mon cœur n'a attendu que de pouvoir battre sans chaînes pour Naruto, et mon âme eh bien...c'est différent, elle a pleuré pour la libération...et je l'ai eu...mais pas de la manière dont je l'avais imaginé.

J'ai traîné Naruto sur plusieurs kilomètres, mon dos m'a supplié de relâcher ma prise, mais pour rien au monde je l'aurais fait. J'ai senti son cœur battre contre le mien, son souffle sur ma gorge, son bras qui frôlait le mien, et sa chaleur s'est répandue en moi, comme une douce brise...mais une brise trop fragile qui fut vaincue par l'ouragan que sont ma haine et ma colère. J'ai baissé mes yeux sur lui, j'avais l'impression d'avoir vu ses yeux clignaient...mon imagination sans doute. Je savais que ce serait la dernière fois que je verrais un air si serein sur son visage, et j'en ai profité pleinement.

« Pardonne moi »

* * *

Fin de la première partie pour le point de vue de Sasuke. Au cas où c'est dur à voir, il s'adresse à Itachi.

Je préviens, le prochain chapitre justifiera entièrement le rating M.

Alors, vos impressions ?

Reviews ?

Bye,

Sirpics, auteur à la flemmardise flemmardement répandatoire ! (oui les mots n'existent pas, mais je la trouvais cool cette phrase :)


	2. Sasuke deuxième partie

**Disclaimer **: Pas à moi...amen ! Je vous dis pas en quoi serait changé le manga autrement ***r**ire hystérique*

**Note **: Ne regardez pas ! Surtout pas ! La date de publication du premier chapitre...rah ! Je vous avais dit de pas regarder ! Bref, regardez pas ! Je sais que j'ai oublié de répondre à des reviews ! Mais je ne sais pas qui ^^" mais merci à tous pour les compliments et pour m'avoir lu ! Donc, je suis désolée, je me rattraperai ! Et merci à l'anonyme **Krizia **! Tes compliments me font énormément plaisir :)

**Note 2** : Ce chapitre justifie totalement le rating M, donc je préviens, scène de viol explicite, torture...bref, rien de réjouissant sous les palmiers. Vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas. Pas de bêta, et je n'en veux toujours pas pour cette fic (trop la flemme de relire une troisième fois, sorry ! Je corrigerai ultérieurement)

**Précision sur le GHB **:_ (appelé la « drogue du viol »/ c'est un copier coller) : Dans l'ensemble, les « drogues du viol » sont des substances qui peuvent affecter de façon significative ou même annihiler les fonctions qui permettent généralement de résister ou de tenter de résister à une agression sexuelle. On mentionne souvent les effets suivants de ces drogues : jugement faussé, absence d'inhibition donnant une impression de collaboration ou de soumission, confusion, ainsi qu'excitabilité dans certains cas. Dans un objectif d'abus sexuel, un agresseur acquiert grâce à ces drogues un pouvoir à Rohypnol (flunitrazépam) GHB (acide gamma hydroxybutyrique) déroutant pour la prévention, notamment du fait que les victimes paraissent consentantes. Ces phénomènes de « soumission chimique » des victimes et de « contrôle de l'esprit » exercé par les violeurs interpellent les milieux d'intervention._

_

* * *

_

**Dédicace **: Je sais **Fan2**, t'y croyais plus hein ! Allez je te respecte trop pour te donner une excuse xD (mais t'es aussi une feignasse ! Nyahaha !

** Yaoi Rakuen**, qui m'encourage toujours à bosser ! Même si elle le fait pas !

* * *

Bonne lecture de paveté !

**Chapitre 2 : Partie 2 de Sasuke.**

**

* * *

**

_La haine, c'est l'hiver du coeur. _

_Le sang se lave avec des larmes et non avec du sang._ Victor Hugo.

* * *

_"Pardonne moi"_

Ça a été les derniers mots que j'ai prononcé avant de hocher de la tête en direction de Nikami qui a sorti un coton imbibé de chloroforme pour le poser violemment sur ton visage Itachi, tu t'es débattu mais l'arme de la femme t'a contraint à te laisser faire. Quelques secondes ont suffi pour que tu perdes connaissances, moins délicates que je ne l'ai été avec Naruto, elle t'a attrapé par les épaules puis trainé sur plusieurs mètres, prenant une attention particulière à laisser les branches, les fougères, les pierres taillées, la boue ou autre, te recouvrir et te blesser sur ton passage.

Finalement, nous sommes enfin arrivés au chalet et au lieu qui a été le témoin d'une tragédie familiale, et qui loin d'être ton tombeau est devenu le mien, la vie est d'une ironie vraiment cruelle.

Ta place et celle de Naruto avait été préparée depuis des mois, nous vous avions installé dans la cave, un lit une place pour Naruto évidemment, collé au mur par des chaînes, et à l'autre coin de la pièce, là où les cafards s'étaient fait un lit bien douillet, pendaient des mêmes chaînes pour pouvoir t'attacher. Tu te rends compte que j'avais même confectionné un étau de la taille de ta tête, du sur-mesure mon cher frère, j'espère que tu as apprécié l'attention. Je n'ai pas douté de ton intelligence Itachi, je savais qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour te retenir mais Naruto, je n'avais pas voulu qu'il se sente comme une bête en cage alors je m'étais contenté de menottes pour lui. Ça a été ma plus grosse erreur maintenant que j'y repense, mes sentiments m'ont tué...

Je vous ai enfermé, toi sans douceur, je crois même qu'à un moment ta tête a heurté le mur et Naruto, avec un dernier baiser sur le front.

Je suis resté plusieurs heures à l'étage, attendant patiemment votre réveil. Nikami avait voulu descendre et en finir tout de suite...la folle. Je n'avais pas fait tous ça pour te tuer, simplement. Et de toute façon je savais que tu ne te réveillerais pas pendant plusieurs heures, mais Naruto... C'est avec son image en tête que je suis descendu dans la cave. J'avais raison, Naruto s'était collé au mur, alors que son regard a été fixé sur ton corps, avec des yeux remplis d'horreur. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre ce qui allait t'arriver, vu la pause dans laquelle tu étais Itachi. Seul le bruit de mes pas qui a fait craqué le plancher, et la respiration forte et rapide de Naruto ont pu être entendu dans cette salle. Quand mon visage est sorti de l'ombre, j'ai pu enfin voir Naruto. Il avait l'air soulagé. J'ai été surpris par sa naïveté et son innocence, je l'ai assommé, et il a toujours cru que ce n'était qu'une blague ?

« Sa...Sasuke...qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ah! J'ai un de ces mal de crâne ! » A-t-il gémit, en se tenant la tête, et quand ses bras ont bougé, les menottes ont claqué contre le mur, il a baissé les yeux, soudain apeuré.

J'ai compris, Naruto avait une telle confiance en moi que son esprit a volontairement occulté mon visage quand je l'ai assommé, mon amour pour lui ne fait que grandir maintenant que j'ai compris ça, mais pourtant, je ne peux pas m'excuser, il avait été le seul moyen de te blesser de l'_intérieur_.

J'ai vu ses yeux se tourner à nouveau vers ta triste carcasse, Itachi. Tu avais été posé torse nu, debout sur un petit escabeau, tes mains avaient été liées au-dessus de ta tête et tout ton corps a été retenu par des chaînes accrochées à ton poignet.

« SASUKE ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe merde ? » A -t-il hurlé, et vu la grimace sur son visage, ça n'a dû lui faire que davantage mal au crâne.

Je ne lui ai rien répondu, et me suis laissé tomber contre le mur en face de toi. Naruto a continué à crier, parfois il m'a balancé des insultes pour me faire réagir. Mais rien, j'ai refusé de rencontrer son regard, je ne voulais pas que quelque chose puisse briser ma résolution qui était encore fragile.

Dès que tu as cligné des yeux Itachi, signe de ton futur réveil. J'ai sorti un bandeau noir de ma poche avant d'aller chercher au coin de la pièce un casque audio. Naruto n'y comprit rien du tout, mais je l'ai vu amorcer un geste de recule quand il m'a vu m'approcher :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? SASUKE ! Ça ne me fait pas rire ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

J'ai posé un genoux sur son lit et me suis penché vers lui, approchant le bandeau de ses yeux. Il a attrapé ma main pour m'en empêcher mais en vain. Mon torse a écrasé ses poings, alors que je lui ai noué solidement le bandeau derrière la tête avant d'installer un casque sur ses oreilles, où la musique avait été mise au maximum, le titre de la chanson ? I hate everything about you. Que voulais-tu Itachi ? J'étais désabusé à cause de toi, et j'ai affronté la vie avec une morbide ironie. Naruto a tenté de retirer le bandeau, alors il m'a obligé à remonter les menottes vers un autre point d'ancrage, si haut, qu'il a eu les mains croisées au-dessus de sa tête. Malgré la musique, il a continué à crier :

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU FABRIQUES ? ! RÉPONDS MOI ! MERDE !»

Nikami est descendue, sûrement alertée par les cris. Je lui ai ordonné de fourrer quelque chose dans la bouche de Naruto, n'importe quoi, pourvu que je n'entendais plus ses cris...je ne les ai pas supporté, et je ne les supporterais sûrement jamais.

J'ai mis Naruto dans un coin de mon esprit pour me concentrer sur toi, Itachi. Entièrement sur toi...n'ai-je pas été généreux ? Tes paupières se sont ouvertes lentement, et je n'y ai vu qu'un seul instant la confusion avant que ton regarde ne se porte sur moi et que tu n'aies à nouveau cette voix monotone.

« Sasuke. »

Comme si par mon prénom, tu as incité à parler, j'ai répondu :

« Comment tu te sens Itachi ? Pas trop mal ? »

Tu as baissé la tête sur ton torse nu, et tes bras ont bougé, sûrement un réflexe pour se défaire de tes liens, ensuite ton regard s'est posé sur le tabouret sur lequel tu étais debout avant de revenir sur moi.

« Tu vas me torturer. »

Ton ton n'a été qu'une simple constatation.

« C'est très probable » Ai-je ricané, en me tenant devant toi, fièrement. Pas une seule fois, je n'ai dévié mon regard du tiens, j'ai tenu à voir toutes tes expressions...ou plutôt à en voir une. Tes yeux n'ont pas failli, n'as-tu ressenti vraiment aucune peur ? J'allais te torturer et tu as pris ça avec une nonchalance qui m'a rendu fou.

« Tu ne demandes même pas pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi le devrais-je ? Tu es fou. C'est tout. »

J'ai froncé les sourcils.

« Ma santé mentale se porte très bien, non, tu vas simplement payer pour tes crimes. »

« Lesquels ? » As-tu soupiré. « Ceux dont cette femme stupide m'accuse ? »

Tu as secoué la tête vers elle pour la désigner, je l'ai entendu grogner mais elle a été bien trop occupée à retenir Naruto sur le lit pour faire quoique ce soit, si ça continuait comme ça, cet imbécile allait se lacérer les poignets, me suis je dis.

« Naruto. » As-tu soufflé. « Libère-le. Immédiatement. »

« A mon plus grand malheur, je vais avoir besoin de lui. »

« Et après tu n'es pas fou, petit frère stupide ? Tu as enchaîné un homme dont les pleurs te détruit, un homme que tu aimais, rien que pour me blesser ? »

Je ne cache pas mes émotions aussi bien que toi Itachi, la surprise c'était aisément lu dans mon regard, et tu l'as remarqué.

« Quoi ? Pensais-tu que je l'ignorais ? Je t'en prie, le seul sur cette Terre qui ne doit pas le savoir, c'est Naruto. »

Ta voix...il n'y a pas eu le moindre signe d'agacement en elle, vraiment rien.

« Je l'aime. Moi je l'aime plus que tout, tu n'as rien fais d'autre que le faire souffrir Itachi ! Il n'a été pour toi qu'un jouet et pourtant ! Pourtant il t'était toujours fidèle avec son corps et son cœur ! »

J'ai senti mes yeux brûlaient, enfin après tout ce temps j'ai pu te dire ce que j'avais sur le coeur. J'avais déjà senti un étrange sentiment d'apaisement.

« Et il est là le problème. Il restera jusqu'à sa mort avec moi, jamais il n'acceptera de te rejoindre. C'est détestable, Sasuke. »

Encore une fois, ça n'a été qu'une constatation. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi toi et Naruto avaient été aussi certains de cela ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que j'ignore sur vous deux ? Ah...mais de toute façon maintenant ça n'a plus d'importance.

« Tais-toi ! FERME LA ! Tu ne m'as pas seulement pris Naruto ! Tu m'as tout pris ! Mon héritage ! Ma gloire ! Mes amis ! Ma famille ! Tout ! »

« Je suis curieux de savoir comment je m'y suis pris. » As-tu répondu d'une voix laconique, nullement impressionné par ma brusque explosion.

« Depuis que je suis enfant, il n'y en a toujours eu que pour toi ! Tu me volais tout ! La reconnaissance, mes amis, mes petites amies. Et surtout le seul auquel je tenais. » J'ai tourné mon regard vers Naruto, et des larmes ont coulé le long de ma joue, d'un geste rageur, je les ai essuyées avant de continuer.

« Mère et père n'ont jamais eu d'yeux que pour toi ! Surtout père ! Il t'a donné les pleins contrôle de l'entreprise ! Et moi il m'a jeté aux oubliettes et enfin ! Enfin quand notre mère m'avait reconnu tu me l'as prise ! Tu l'as tué ! »

Je n'ai pas pu me contenir plus longtemps et j'ai frappé de mon coude ta mâchoire. Ta tête a vacillé sur le côté, et il t'a fallu quelques secondes pour pouvoir la relever, la trace rouge de mon coude a été imprimée sur ta joue. Malgré tout, tu as gardé ce même air ennuyé.

« As-tu des preuves de ce que tu avances ? »

« Je n'en ai pas besoin pour savoir que c'est toi ! Et si tu ne veux pas l'avouer je vais t'y forcer ! »

Sans plus attendre, j'ai donné un violent coup de pied à l'escabeau qui est allé cogner le mur plus loin. Les cliquetis des chaînes ont résonné alors que, subitement, elles ont retenu ton corps dans le vide. Je t'ai vu serré les dents sous le brusque poids qui s'est reporté dans tes bras. Ton corps a été suspendu dans le vide, sans aucun appuie, seul tes bras, à l'aide de chaînes t'a empêché de t'écraser sur le sol.

« J'imagine que c'est douloureux. » J'ai ricané et un instant, j'aurais juré avoir vu de la colère dans ton regard. « Et ça ne va qu'empirer. »

J'ai fais un geste de la main à Nikami qui s'est contentée de me sourire avant de s'éloigner de Naruto pour aller chercher une boîte que j'ai préparé spécialement pour toi, Itachi. Quand Naruto n'a plus ressenti la présence de Nikami à ses côtés, il se mit à marmonner de plus belles, en vain, le foulard agrémenté d'un bon sparadrap sur sa bouche a étouffé tous ses cris.

« Naruto, calme toi. » As-tu soufflé, j'imagine que même pour toi, ça a dû être douloureux d'avoir tous les ligaments du bras tirés à l'extrême.

« Peine perdu, ce casque sur ses oreilles l'empêchent de t'entendre. »

Tu as penché la tête vers lui, avant de revenir vers moi, un rictus sur les lèvres.

« Ah, ton attention doit le toucher, tu le protèges toujours. Mais dis-moi Sasuke, qui protèges-tu véritablement ? Lui ? Ou toi ? »

« Ferme là ! Tu ne sais rien ! »

« Ah bon ? Tu le protèges de ma vision, parce que s'il me voyait dans cet état, ça le tuerait ? Ou alors, te protèges-tu ? Car s'il te voyait ainsi, comme mon bourreau, je doute qu'un seul sentiment d'amitié persiste dans son cœur, à te voir blesser l'homme qu'il aime. »

« FERME LA ! »

Je n'avais pas prévu de te blesser avec des méthodes si barbares, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix, chacun de tes mots, de tes regards m'ont mis hors de moi. Violemment, j'ai enfoncé mon genoux dans ton estomac. Tes yeux se sont écarquillés, sûrement par réflexe, et ta bouche s'est ouverte pour retrouver le semblant de respiration que tu as dû perdre avec mon coup. Tu as toussé un coup, puis à nouveau, tu m'as regardé, l'air imperturbable.

« Tu ne sais rien ! »

Au contraire, tu m'as trop bien compris Itachi.

Nikami a poussé la boîte vers moi, et avec les yeux d'un enfant qui ouvre son cadeau de noël, je l'ai ouverte, et j'ai ressorti deux plaques chauffantes juste un peu plus petites que l'escabeau, seulement de quelques millimètres. Je les ai ensuite placées sous tes pieds, avant de les allumer. Instinctivement, tes mains ont agrippé les chaînes pour pouvoir te surélever.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer ce qui se passera si tu mets les pieds sur ces plaques ? »

Nikami s'est avancée pour te retirer tes chaussures et chaussettes, t'offrant un éclat de rire au passage.

« Je ne suis pas un imbécile. »

« Non, mais au bout de quelques jours la tentation viendra, tes muscles ne tiendront plus. Que dis-je ? Des jours, non. Des heures tout au plus. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ces plaques chauffent juste assez pour une brûlure au premier de grès. Tu ne vas pas me clamser tout de suite. Ce serait moins drôle. »

« Je ne te connaissais pas tant de haine. »

Pas l'ombre d'une tristesse dans ta voix.

« Tu ne me connaissais pas du tout. »

« Et j'en remercie le Seigneur. »

J'ai serré les dents, ça n'a même pas été du mépris que tu m'as craché au visage, ça a été la vérité.

« Je reviendrai demain, chaque jour un peu plus fort, je te blesserai, jusqu'à ce que tu craques. Qui sait, avec de la chance, je verrai déjà des cloques sur tes pieds. »

Tu n'as rien dit durant un moment avant de tourner la tête vers Naruto.

« Libère-le. Ne l'emmènes pas dans ta chute. Il n'a rien fait. »

« Si...il a eu le malheur de t'aimer. »

Ça avait été le plus grand pêché de Naruto, t'aimer. Maintenant que j'y pense...si Naruto m'était revenu, s'il n'était jamais tombé amoureux de toi, aurais-je connu une fin différente ? Non. Je t'aurais toujours haïs du fond du cœur, j'aurais toujours voulu te blesser. Mais peut-être aurais-je connu le bonheur, ne serait-ce qu'un instant ? Non, ça ne sert plus à rien aujourd'hui. Avec des si on peut refaire le monde.

Et je ne changerais rien, absolument rien.

Je suis revenu le lendemain matin apporter de quoi manger à Naruto, et toi, tu n'as fait que regarder. J'ai vérifié un instant tes pieds, voir si tu n'avais pas eu des cloques...aucune. Ta résistance est admirable Itachi. Ton visage n'a toujours rien reflété, mais la sueur qui a coulé le long de ton front et de ton torse m'a prouvé à quel point tes forces ont été mises à l'épreuve. J'ai déjà vu des cernes se former sous tes yeux, pourtant tu ne t'es plaint de rien.

Je t'ai alors ignoré, et me suis tourné vers Naruto. Tout d'abord, je lui ai retiré ce casque, et aussitôt, il s'est remis à crier. J'ai aperçu une trace humide sur ses joues...je l'ai fais pleurer ? Avec mon pouce, je l'ai essuyé avant de lui retirer ce scotch et ce chiffon. Aussitôt, il s'est mis à inspirer un grand coup, puis :

« ENFIN ! C'EST QUOI CES CONNERIES ? ESPÈCE DE MALADE ! DÉGÉNÈRE ! »

Ah, ça a été des larmes de colère et de frustration.

« NON MAIS VOUS ÊTES PAS BIEN ! »

« Chut. Naruto calme toi. »

« Ita...Itachi ? Où es-tu ? » A-t-il crié, en tournant la tête dans tous les sens, pour tenter sûrement de mieux percevoir ta voix. Je lui ai sciemment laissé le bandeau.

« Ici, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« C'est qui ce malade ? ».

« Sasuke. » As-tu répondu.

Naruto n'a rien dit plusieurs minutes, j'avais trouvé son calme particulièrement inquiétant, il n'avait plus pu se cacher la vérité. Et puis il a répondu par un mot, un seul mot, et pourtant, il avait mérité une longue explication.

« Pourquoi ? »

J'ai caressé sa joue, et comme s'il m'a reconnu avec le toucher, j'ai vu d'autres larmes couler sur ses joues, et mouiller le bandeau.

« Parce que je le hais. »

Naruto a secoué la tête.

« Je veux te voir, je dois le voir de mes propres yeux. »

« Non. » As-tu répondu simplement, Itachi.

J'ai été surpris par ta réponse, et enfin, je comprends. Je comprends, c'est drôle, je viens juste de le réaliser, il m'a fallu atteindre le point de non-retour pour ça. Mais tu l'aimes. Tu aimes Naruto, et tu as essayé de le protéger, même si c'était à ton désavantage, tu l'as protégé. Tu as préféré sauver son innocence plutôt que de me faire passer pour un paria à ses yeux, et c'est sûrement ce qu'il aurait pensé, s'il aurait vu ce que je t'ai, et j'allais t'infliger. Tu as réussi à surpasser ton mépris pour moi, pour le bien de Naruto.

Encore une fois tu as été plus fort que moi.

« POURQUOI ? » A crié Naruto, avec une voix légèrement plus rauque. « Je dois le voir ! Je veux comprendre ! »

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre, mon frère est fou. »

« FERME LA ET SOUFFRE EN SILENCE MERDE ! »

Je n'en pouvais plus de t'entendre répéter ça inlassablement, comme si ça avait été moi qui avait tort.

« Souffre ? » A répété mon amour, d'une voix hébétée.

J'ai posé doucement ma main sur sa tête, comme si j'avais essayé de calmer un animal enragé.

« Je le hais tellement. »

« Mais c'est ton frère ! »

« Par le sang ! Quel hypocrisie ! Suis-je censé l'aimer parce qu'il a le même sang que le mien ? »

« Non mais- »

« Mais quoi ? Nous n'avons aucun lien affectif ! Sois réaliste Naruto ! Il me méprise autant que je le hais ! »

« Pourquoi ? Itachi ne t'a rien fait ! »

« Rien ? » Ai-je ricané, amèrement. « Rien ? Il m'a tout pris ! Il m'a volé ma vie ! »

« Je ne te comprends pas ! »

« Mes amis l'ont toujours préféré à moi, mes parents et même toi... »

Soudain, j'ai senti quelque chose agripper ma main. J'ai baissé les yeux pour voir les doigts de Naruto entrelacer les miens.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, Sasuke. Tu es tout aussi important pour moi que lui. »

« Tu mens ! Tu ne m'aimes pas comme lui ! »

« Pas du même amour, mais il est tout aussi puissant !»

« Mon œil, sais-tu au moins quel être abjecte, tu aimes ? »

Nikami est descendue au bon moment, et sa voix n'a fait que confirmer mes déclarations.

« Il ne connait pas la pitié, et ma fille en est morte »

Naruto a levé la tête, avant de cracher avec véhémence.

« Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Vous ne le connaissez pas alors fermez votre bouche ! Et toi Sasuke ! Tu nous fais souffrir à cause d'une puérile jalousie ? » A crié Naruto, en gesticulant des bras, sûrement pour se libérer de l'emprise de ses menottes.

« Pas qu'une jalousie ! Sais-tu qu'il m'a volé l'entreprise ? Sais-tu qu'il s'est intéressé à toi parce que tu étais mon ami ? Sais-tu que le meurtrier de ma mère, c'est lui ? »

Naruto a baissé la tête, la bouche grande ouverte, mais qu'une seconde avant qu'un soupire ne s'échappe de ses lèvres. Et à nouveau ce sourire résigné a étiré ses lèvres.

« Même si c'était vrai que veux-tu que je te dise ? »

J'ai espéré avoir mal compris, il m'a cru et pourtant...

« Tu es encore capable de l'aimer ? »

Naruto a relevé la tête en direction d'Itachi, même s'il n'a pas pu le voir, il a dit avec ce sourire, toujours ce même sourire :

« Je resterai éternellement avec lui, je l'aime quoiqu'il puisse faire. »

Je me suis tourné vers toi, mon frère, et je n'ai pas pu distinguer ton expression, tu as détourné la tête. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai frappé Naruto. Sans me retenir, je lui ai enfoncé mon poing en plein visage avant de balancer l'assiette de nourriture que j'ai préparé pour lui plus loin.

« Je me demande vraiment qui est le plus fou de nous deux Naruto ! »

« Je me le demande aussi. » A-t-il soufflé.

« Voyons si tu l'aimes toujours quand j'en aurais fini avec lui. »

Ses poings se sont crispés, et à nouveau il s'est mis à crier, mais cette fois, je n'ai pas été aussi prévenant avec lui. Il allait entendre la souffrance de son bien aimé.

« Non ! Arrête ! Tu n'es pas ce genre de personne Sasuke ! Tu n'aimes pas faire le mal ! Ce n'est pas toi ! »

« Qu'en sais-tu ? » Ai-je murmuré en faisant un geste à Nikami pour qu'elle fasse taire Naruto. « Je ne sais pas qui je suis, je ne sais pas ce que j'aime, je ne sais rien sur moi...sauf que je le hais. »

« Je suppose que tu dois être exalté. » Ai-je dis à ton intention.

Tu t'es à nouveau tourné vers moi, avec un air impassible.

« Exalté? Pourquoi ? Je t'avais prévenu Sasuke. Il ne me quittera jamais. »

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Tu lui as fait un lavage de cerveau ? Je ne voyais que ça comme explication.

« Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose Sasuke. Quelque chose qui est plus puissant que l'amour ou l'amitié...la reconnaissance. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

La reconnaissance ? Je n'ai jamais compris ce que tu voulais dire. Naruto t'était-il redevable ? Était-ce ce que tu sous-entendais ? Tu n'avais rien dit de plus. Et moi non plus. C'était l'heure. Je me suis penché pour récupérer la boîte et j'en ai sorti des aiguilles. Je les ai brandies fièrement devant toi, en ricanant.

« Elles ne sont pas désinfectées au fait. J'imagine que tu risques d'attraper quelques infections. »

J'ai ensuite parcouru ton torse de mes mains...si parfait. Ce n'était pas drôle, ensuite je suis descendu vers ton estomac, et un peu plus haut le diaphragme. L'endroit parfait pour les planter.

« Je préfère de loin les mains de Naruto. »

J'ai levé la tête vers toi, les mâchoires serrées. Tu savais comment me blesser, mais tu n'es plus le maître à ce jeu, tu n'aurais pas dû oublier Itachi, Naruto n'avait plus son casque.

« Ah ? D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, celles de ta secrétaire ont été parfaite. »

Immédiatement, tu t'es tourné vers Naruto. Je n'ai pas pu lire sur ton visage ce que tu as ressenti.

« Naruto, dis quelque chose. »

« Je ne crois pas qu'il soit en mesure de le faire. » Ai-je dis en remarquant à nouveau le chiffon logé dans sa bouche. « ça fait mal hein, Itachi ? De savoir que tu lui as fait tant de peine ? »

« Mal ? Pourquoi donc ? » Tu as baissé la tête vers moi, et avec un ton neutre, tu m'as répondu. « Je ne ressens aucune culpabilité, si c'est ce que tu avances. Je veux juste que Naruto comprenne. »

« Je ne crois pas que c'est le moment. »

Je n'ai attendu aucune réponse de ta part, alors que j'ai parcouru ta peau de la pointe de mon aiguille avant de l'enfoncer juste au dessus de ton estomac, sur le diaphragme. Un sifflement t'a échappé, alors que tu as serré les dents. Tu n'as pas voulu me faire le plaisir d'entendre tes cris. J'ai levé mon visage vers le tiens, et j'ai lu ce que j'ai toujours lu dans ton regard, du moins quand il était posé sur moi : du mépris, et de la douleur. Un soupir de bien être m'a échappé, si tu savais...c'était encore mieux que je l'avais imaginé. La vengeance avait un goût si doux...c'est ce que je me suis dis à cet instant. Mais je me trompais, sur ma langue, la vengeance à un goût de sang.

J'ai ensuite rajouté deux aiguilles, puis trois, puis quatre, et finalement, tu avais une dizaine d'aiguilles enfoncées dans ton diaphragme. Pas assez profondément pour causer des lésions, enfin...pour l'instant. Des minces filets de sang ont coulé le long de ton estomac, et j'ai souris. En cet instant, tu as été véritablement parfait.

Un rictus sur les lèvres, j'ai levé mes yeux vers toi, alors que Nikami a ri aux éclats.

« Pas trop mal ? »

« Tss, toi me blesser ? Je croyais que c'était l'insignifiant petit insecte qui se faisait dévorer par la grande l'araignée. C'est dans l'ordre des choses. La loi du plus fort. » M'as-tu répondu, un rictus cruel sur les lèvres.

« Et tu te crois le plus fort ici ? » J'ai haussé un sourcil, sceptique. Ta situation a été plus que précaire. Comment as-tu pu encore faire de l'esprit ?

« Pour imposer ta volonté, tu as été forcé de faire appel à l'épave d'une femme, a enchaîné ton meilleur ami et celui que tu aimes, à m'enchaîner pour être capable de me faire mal. Nous n'avons pas la même définition de la puissance. »

J'ai serré les dents en grognant.

« Voyons voir...moi si je te juge d'après la situation : toi attaché comme un porc à l'abattoir, et moi libre, et entier. Je pense que c'est toi le faible dans l'histoire. Ramènes moi les fils de pêche. » Ai-je ordonné à Nikami. Celle-ci l'a tiré de la boite avant de se tourner vers moi :

« Je peux ? »

« Avec plaisir. » J'avais bien pu lui donner un dernier cadeau avant qu'elle n'y passe, ai-je pensé.

Instinctivement, tu as commencé à tirer sur les chaînes, l'empêchant de faire son travail. J'ai tenté de te maintenir mais peine perdu. Et soudain, j'ai entendu à nouveau des geignements, et des grincements, Naruto s'est agité sur le lit comme un enragé, même s'il n'avait pas pu voir, il avait pu entendre, tes sifflements de douleur, les chaînes qui ont battu violemment le mur. Je me suis approché de lui, et l'ai tiré par les cheveux...je n'ai jamais cru pouvoir être si rude avec lui. Mais la colère et l'ennemi de la raison et la haine de la compassion.

« Tss, Itachi, si tu ne te calmes pas, Naruto va le payer. »

Aussitôt, tu as arrêté tout geste. Et c'est avec un sourire sur le visage que Nikami a enroulé le fils de pêche tout le long de ton bras. Naruto a secoué violemment la tête, mais je l'ai ignoré.

« Ne serre pas trop fort, ou ça ne sert à rien. » Ai-je dis alors que je t'ai vu serrer les dents un instant.

« Je te conseille de ne pas trop bouger, mine de rien, les lacérations, ça ne risque pas de plaire à Naruto. »

Au moment même où j'ai prononcé ces mots, Naruto s'est mis à se secouer brutalement sur le lit. Je n'ai pas été malin sur ce coup là, moi qui a voulu le protéger, mais tu m'as bien trop provoqué Itachi. Tu es resté immobile.

« Naruto, calme toi. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Ce n'est pas un insecte qui va me blesser. »

J'ai entendu des gémissements étouffés et des tâches humides ont recouvert le bandeau. Il pleurait.

« Ahh ! » Un nouveau sifflement. Je me suis tourné vers Nikami pour voir qu'elle a écrasé une cigarette allumée sur ton torse, la tournant et l'enfonçant pour prolonger le supplice. Tu t'es instinctivement contracté, et les aiguilles ont agi, s'enfonçant davantage. Du sang s'est écoulé subitement sur ton menton, j'imagine que tu as dû te mordre les lèvres pour ne pas crier.

Je suis revenu vers toi, et avec un sourire j'ai éteint la lumière, remontant les escaliers avec Nikami, juste après t'avoir soufflé :

« Souffre bien, et n'oublie pas...les plaques chauffantes. »

Je ne suis pas revenu jusqu'au soir, la culpabilité m'a rongé. Non, bien sûr je ne me suis pas senti comptable en ce qui te concernait, c'était bien le contraire, mais Naruto. Je l'ai quitté alors qu'il était sûrement effrayé, perdu et mort de faim, je n'ai jamais su contrôler ma colère.

Un plat de pâtes à la main, je suis redescendu, et j'ai rallumé la lampe. J'aurais juré avoir entendu des murmures mais dès que la porte s'est ouverte, ça avait été le silence total. Ta tête était baissée vers les plaques chauffantes, j'ai observé avec satisfaction des sillons de sang séchés sur ton torse, ainsi qu'une trace de brûlure noire. J'ai aussi vu un fin filet de sang sur ton bras. Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas trop bouger. De la sueur s'est écoulée le long de ton front, et ton souffle c'était fait plus rauque.

J'ai souris.

Sans un regard pour toi, je suis allé vers Naruto pour lui retirer le chiffon. Immédiatement, il a tenté de me frapper avec son genoux, mais peine perdu. Il avait été bien trop lent.

« Calme toi crétin ! Je viens te ramener le dîner. »

« Étouffe toi avec ! » A-t-il crié, avant de me cracher au visage. J'ai fermé les yeux tentant de faire disparaître ma colère et ma peine, je me suis attendu à recevoir tout le mépris de Naruto en plein visage, je m'y suis préparé, mais je ne me suis pas imaginé que ça faisait aussi mal. J'ai déposé le plat sur le sol avant de le repousser contre le mur. Mes mains sur ses épaules, j'ai penché ma tête vers son oreille, en soufflant :

« Je ne veux pas te blesser Naruto. Ne me force pas. »

« Mais tu le fais. En blessant Itachi, c'est moi que tu blesses. »

« J'espère alors que la réciproque est vraie. » Ai-je craché hargneusement, pourquoi me l'a-t-il rappelé ? Pourquoi me rappelait-il qu'il t'aimait tant ? Tu le faisais déjà assez comme ça, Itachi.

Naruto a secoué la tête, murmurant :

« Non...non...tu ne le blesseras pas avec moi. »

A-t-il dit cela parce qu'il pensait que tu ne l'aimais pas Itachi ? Ou bien était ce autre chose ? Dans ses yeux, je n'ai vu aucun doute, juste une certitude, une pure vérité...une constatation objective ?

« N'en sois pas si sûr »

Je me suis tourné vers toi, Itachi, ton état était de plus en plus déplorable, ta façon de replier tes pieds, m'ont fait aisément deviner que tu avais craqué, ton teint était bien plus pâle, j'ai entendu ton ventre grogner, des lacérations étaient visibles sur tes deux bras, des fins filets de sang parsemés tout le haut de ton corps, j'ai vu parfois quelques hématomes, j'imagine que Nikami est venue aussi jouer avec toi. Tu étais parfait, comme tu aurais toujours dû être.

« Mange maintenant. »

Naruto a détourné la tête avec mépris, refusant. J'ai soupiré :

« Je vais t'y forcer si tu refuses »

J'ai été étonné que tu ne le forces pas Itachi, je t'ai regardé. T'ordonnant implicitement de faire quelque chose, et comme si tu as compris, tu as répondu en murmurant lentement :

« En blessant Naruto, c'est toi que tu blesses. »

J'ai ricané, très fin, tu étais très fin, Itachi. Cependant, ces paroles m'ont convaincu de continuer. Alors qu'avant tu n'as pas hésité à protéger Naruto, à mon avantage, à ce moment tu m'as choisi, tu as choisi ton mépris pour moi à Naruto.

Parfait, juste là ou j'ai voulu te mener. Tu es devenu comme moi, Itachi. D'une certaine manière j'ai gagné, même si je meurs...je n'ai pas entièrement perdu. Tu vas savoir ce que c'est que d'avoir toujours froid.

« Bien...Naruto, tu ne me laisses pas le choix. » J'ai pris la fourchette en main, avant de pousser Naruto sur le matelas, moi au-dessus de lui, l'écrasant avec mon torse. Les menottes le retenant, et le bandeau toujours sur ses yeux, il n'a pu poser une quelconque résistance. Je lui ai bouché le nez, le forçant ainsi à ouvrir la bouche, j'ai dû le gaver comme une oie, cet imbécile, puis j'ai enfourné les pâtes dans sa bouche. J'ai retenu sa tête en arrière, l'obligeant à avaler...et j'ai fais la même chose pour tous le reste de l'assiette. Les grognements de ton estomac, Itachi, ressemblaient à une musique d'opéra.

« Bâtard ! »A-t-il crié rageusement en se débattant. Je me suis relevé prêt à sortir. Quand soudain, j'ai entendu un bruit écœurant. Un bruit de...

« Tu t'es fait vomir ? » Ai-je demandé mi-écœuré, mi-dégouté en regardant la masse répugnante sur le sol. Naruto était blême, et m'a juste regardé comme si j'étais un demeuré. C'est si romantique...il se laissait mourir avec toi, Itachi. D'ailleurs je t'ai regardé...et...je t'ai vu sourire effrontément.

Je suis sorti en criant rageusement.

Les jours qui ont suivi, Naruto a fait exactement la même chose, bien qu'il a dû mourir de faim, quant à toi Itachi, tu devenais de plus en plus faible. Mes réguliers passages à tabac t'ont donné un air méconnaissable et hideux, ton corps était écœurant, couvert de sillons de sang séchés, tes pieds auraient senti le cochon grillé que ça ne m'aurait pas étonné. La fièvre avait eu raison de ta lucidité, tu n'étais plus capable de me répondre...peut-être t'étais-tu accoutumé à la douleur ? Alors j'y allais encore plus fort.

Et la première tragédie est arrivée.

Alors qu'à l'aide d'un briquet, je brûlais le bout de tes doigts, juste sous les ongles, et que cette fois, tu n'as plus pu retenir tes cris, Nikami était descendue, blême. Son regard s'est posé sur Naruto qui ne pouvait plus hurler, sa voix s'est cassée depuis déjà plusieurs jours, mais il s'est débattu toujours avec ses maigres forces, puis sur toi Itachi, qu'elle a reconnu difficilement. Et elle a dit un mot, un mot, dont elle n'a pas mesuré l'ampleur sur moi.

« Arrête. »

Je me suis effectivement arrêté pour me tourner vers elle, j'étais consterné.

« Pardon ? »

Elle a secoué la tête de gauche à droite, alors que ses yeux avaient été écarquillés, horrifiés. Comme si elle s'est réveillée d'un horrible cauchemar et qu'elle a mesuré l'ampleur de ses exactions.

« Non ! Non ! » A-t-elle hurlé comme une déchaînée, alors que son regard a dérivé constamment vers Itachi, puis Naruto. « ça suffit ! Cette histoire est allée trop loin !...ce...ce qu'on fait là ! Ce...n'est même pas de la cruauté...il n'y a pas de mots ! C'est inhumain ! »

J'ai plissé des yeux, je me suis toujours demandé depuis, si elle avait été bipolaire.

« Inhumain ? A-t-il fait preuve de pitié avec votre fille ? »

« La pitié, c'est humain...la cruauté, c'est humain... » Souffla-t-elle, hystérique. « La torture...ça n'a rien d'humain ! »

J'aurais dû le prévoir depuis le début, les femmes ont toujours été plus douces, plus compréhensives, et plus enclin au pardon que les hommes. Elles étaient si faibles...elle ne savait pas vraiment en fait ce que c'était que la haine. Ce n'est pas la haine qui l'avait poussé, mais seulement la douleur de la perte, un chagrin et une colère incommensurable, mais pas la haine. Je me suis tourné vers toi, mais tes yeux avaient été fermés, sûrement à cause de l'hématome sur ton œil droit et je n'ai pas pu savoir ce que tu pensais.

« Il...tuons le...il faut en finir. Il a assez souffert. »

Ça n'a pas été un acte de cruauté que de te tuer, au contraire, c'est par compassion, elle a voulu abréger tes souffrances Itachi...Les chaînes de menottes ont claqué avec une force incroyable contre le mur quand Naruto a entendu cela. Je suis descendu de mon escabeau avec un sourire, le briquet toujours en main.

« Vous avez raison. »

Elle a soufflé, soulagée. Je me suis avancé derrière elle, comme pour aller vers Naruto et le rassurer. Alors qu'elle a chargé son arme à feu, j'ai, silencieusement et avec une rapidité étonnante, tiré la mienne de mon étui accroché à mon pantalon, et je lui ai tiré une balle à l'arrière de la tête. Elle est morte bien avant que ça tête fracasse la sol et ne rentre en collision avec les restes du repas de Naruto.

Malgré sa voix cassée, les souffles étranglés de Naruto ont été tout sauf silencieux.

« Non...It...Itachi ! Itachi ! Itachi ! ...Ita... »

« Na...Naruto...ce n'est pas moi...la..femme...morte... » As-tu répondu entre deux crachats de sang.

« Oui...femme morte, Itachi. Bah...ça a été prévu, sauf que je m'imaginais la tuer plus tard. »

« Sasuke ! Co...comment...qui...qui es-tu ? » Demanda Naruto, d'une voix que je ne lui ai jamais entendu. J'aurais pu retirer son bandeau pour voir son regard, mais je n'en ai pas eu besoin, sa bouche grande ouverte m'a laissé deviner aisément son horreur. Mais je n'ai pas su si c'était d'horreur parce qu'il avait été surpris que je sois capable de tuer, ou d'horreur pour la mort de cette femme. Peut-être les deux.

C'est étrange, quand cette femme est morte, je me suis sentie...si...serein. Oui, serein, plus personne pour me juger, pour me jeter un regard désapprobateur, pour retenir mon élan de vengeance. Sa disparition avait eu de bon côté, comme de mauvais, j'avais prévu de la tuer et de faire passer cela pour un suicide, elle aurait tué Itachi avant de se suicider. Elle aurait été le bouc-émissaire idéal. Cependant en ce qui concerne l'acte en lui-même...je n'ai pas eu peur comme je l'aurais pensé. On ressent un énorme flux de pouvoir quand on a la capacité de prendre la vie. Je me suis si senti si supérieur, et peut-être que si je n'ai pas eu peur, c'est que j'ai fais pire. Sans doute avait elle raison.

La pitié, c'est humain, c'est la bonté et l'empathie du cœur. La cruauté, c'est humain, c'est la faiblesse et la douleur du cœur. Que ce soit bon ou mauvais, faire le bien ou le mal, c'est humain. Prendre la vie, c'est de la cruauté ou de la pitié. Mais la torture...c'est se déshumaniser, se détruire. Ça ne vient pas du cœur. C'est la perversité de l'esprit.

Si seulement j'avais pu me déshumaniser. J'aurais eu moins mal.

Et quand j'ai repris mon briquet, je me souviens m'être dit, non sans tristesse que même elle n'avait pas pu me comprendre.

Plus tard, quand j'ai vomis alors que je l'ai enterré...je me suis dit que ça n'avait été que mon repas qui n'est pas passé.

Après ce meurtre, Naruto s'est enfoncé dans un mutisme effrayant à mon égard. Il s'est remis à manger soudainement, sans que je ne comprenne, il n'a plus crié pour toi, Itachi (sûrement parce qu'il en était incapable). Il a semblé être comme dans un état second, ça m'a arrangé, je n'avais plus personne pour le retenir. Je t'ai torturé de moins en moins souvent, et j'ai été contraint de te nourrir, ou tu aurais rejoins la mort trop vite mon frère, parfois je t'ai soigné, mais tu as été si faible que ça ne servait à rien, la maladie t'a poussée à bout, j'ai été contraint d'arrêter les tortures physiques...j'ai voulu savoir qui de moi ou de Naruto avait eu raison ? Est-ce que tu tenais à lui ?

Je n'ai jamais eu la réponse.

Mais j'ai essayé de la trouver, et j'ai eu la preuve à ce moment là, que tu n'avais pas de cœur. Les tortures émotionnelles t'ont été, et te seront toujours inconnues, si seulement ça avait été mon cas...ça m'a détruit, complètement.

Alors que j'ai préparé un plat pour Naruto, j'ai versé dans son verre du GHB, une drogue appelée plus communément drogue du viol, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ma première et unique fois avec Naruto se passerait ainsi. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, il ne s'est souvenu de rien le lendemain, tant mieux pour lui...je n'aurais pas voulu qu'il souffre davantage.

Je l'ai laissé mangé calmement et j'ai attendu deux heures, le temps que la drogue fasse son effet. Je ne savais pas exactement quel effet cela aurait sur lui quand je lui ai donné, mais quand j'ai vu ce sourire béat, comme s'il planait, j'ai su qu'elle faisait son effet. Très observateur, ai-je pensé avec ironie. Les hématomes sur ton visage ont dégonflé durant ces jours de répit, et tu t'es porté un peu mieux...(pour mieux te torturer, m'étais-je dis, c'était une erreur...) ça avait été ma dernière torture. Cependant cette torture, ce n'est pas toi qui en a souffert, Itachi, mais moi. Ah douce ironie.

Tu m'as lancé un air confus en te détournant de Naruto, tu lui as murmuré mais en vain, il était déjà dans son propre monde. J'ai pris ton menton en coupe pour que tu puisses m'écouter attentivement, puis, je me suis penché à ton oreille, murmurant :

« Tu sais, Naruto t'a été fidèle avec son corps, contrairement à toi, mais croyais-tu que cette résolution serait éternelle ? »

Tout ce que j'ai pu entendre de ta part ça avait été ton souffle rauque, j'ai dis que tu allais un peu mieux (un peu effectivement, ça n'avait pas été un euphémisme) tu n'étais qu'une loque, tu ne connaissais plus que la douleur Itachi, tu étais si laid, couvert de sang, de sueur, pâle comme un mort, le bout des doigts brûlés, et pourtant, tu as encore été capable de relever la tête, lentement, et tu m'as soufflé d'une voix si basse et rauque que j'ai failli ne pas comprendre :

« Tu parles...au passé...m...mais...Naruto...ne t'aime pas...il te hait. Regarde le...tu n'es...qu...qu'un monstre à ses yeux...il...il ne me trahira j...jamais, pauvre fou... »

J'eus un sourire sans joie alors que je me suis retourné vers Naruto, la drogue faisait son effet, ses yeux sont devenus brumeux, et un sourire béat a étiré ses lèvres, il était si..._horrible_. Un instant, la nausée m'a pris, ce sourire n'avait tellement pas été en adéquation avec ses pleurs séchés, au bleu sur son visage, le contraste avait été effrayant, et je me suis détesté.

« Qu'est ce que... » As-tu murmuré en le regardant.

Je me suis approché de lui, avant de me pencher au-dessus de son visage. J'ai sorti les clés de ses menottes de ma poche et délicatement, je les lui ai retirées. Je savais que dans cet état, il y avait peu de chance qu'il se rende compte que je l'ai libéré, et même si une once de lucidité avait frappé son esprit à cet instant, je l'aurais arrêté facilement. Il était si faible.

« Naruto ? » L'ai-je appelé d'une voix douce, la plus douce possible, je lui ai déjà fait tant de mal.

« Sasuke... » Rit-il, était-ce un rire ou des sanglots ? « ça tourne...c'est si marrant ! »

Du bout de mon pouce, j'ai caressé sa joue avant de me pencher pour l'embrasser, enfin j'ai pu le toucher, une fois dans ma vie je l'aurais touché, seulement, je n'aurais pu imaginé que ce soit dans de telles circonstances, c'était comme un beau cauchemar. Ses lèvres ont été sèches, de même que sa bouche, mais ça n'avait pas eu d'importance, parce que c'était lui, parce que ça avait été lui que j'ai embrassé. J'ai senti ses lèvres mordre les miennes, alors que sa main est passée derrière ma nuque pour m'attirer à lui. Un instant, j'ai été si heureux, que j'aurais presque pu sourire...mais le destin est une chienne.

« Itachi... » A-t-il murmuré contre mes lèvres. Et soudain, je t'ai entendu ricané Itachi, et j'ai perdu le contrôle, et à cet instant j'ai haï Naruto, je l'ai détesté, parce qu'il t'a donné raison, parce qu'il m'a montré à quel point tu avais raison Itachi. J'ai descendu lentement mes mains le long de ses bras, et brusquement, je me suis emparé de ses poignets de manière à la plaquer contre le matelas, moi à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, puis sans douceur, j'ai passé ma langue sur son cou, remontant à son oreille :

« Passe tes bras autour de moi, Naruto. »

Naruto a obéi avec toujours ce même sourire affreux. Je me souviens avoir fermé les yeux un instant, alors que ma main a descendu vers sa braguette que j'ai ouverte, lui apportant un petit rire. J'ai tourné mon visage vers le tiens Itachi, rien à part un sourire, un sourire si froid qu'un instant tu m'as fais peur. Tu n'as pas pu détourné le visage mon frère, à cause de cet étau sûrement, mais tu aurais pu au moins fermer les yeux, mais non, durant tout ce...durant tout ce temps tu as regardé, et tu as souri. Qu'avais-tu en tête ? Je me le demande encore.

« Descends mon pantalon. » Lui ai-je ordonné en l'embrassant brutalement, qu'il saigne, qu'il cri, ça m'avait été égal, mais de toute façon, avec la drogue, il n'a rien ressenti, il n'a même pas su que c'était moi. J'ai passé mes doigts glacés sous sa chemise, caressant, griffant sa peau si douce comparée à la mienne. J'ai senti soudain l'air frais passé sous mon boxer, et malgré ma colère et mon désespoir, j'ai été excité, peut-être parce que ça avait été les mains de Naruto, mais pas seulement, je suis sans doute bien fou comme tu le dis, mais savoir que tu as regardé, que tu as assisté à ma démonstration de pouvoir sur Naruto, sur toi, savoir que le grand Itachi Uchiwa allait être enfin cocu, m'a apporté une exaltation sans pareil.

Alors que ma langue a fouillé sa bouche, j'ai descendu son pantalon avec son boxer le long de ses jambes, et je l'ai vu frémir un instant...sans doute mon imagination. J'ai lâché ma prise pour prendre un tube de lubrifiant sur le sol, et je l'ai mis dans la main de Naruto, pourtant, je n'ai pas quitté ton regard une seule fois Itachi. J'ai reculé, jusqu'au bord du lit, et lui ai susurré :

« Viens le faire toi-même. »

Toujours avec cet air béat, Naruto s'est approché de moi à quatre pattes, et a abaissé mon boxer, alors que j'ai senti une brusque envie de l'embrasser, je l'ai attiré à moi, dévorant ses lèvres plus que je les ai caressé, murmurant :

« Continu. »

J'ai senti ses mains qui ont caressé mon membre, et un gémissement est sorti de mes lèvres à mon insu. Je me suis détaché de Naruto, pour prendre sa main et l'obliger à aller plus vite, mes yeux t'ont toujours regardé. Tes yeux ont été toujours aussi froid, mais j'ai pu lire sur tes lèvres :

« Je te tuerai »

Mon érection n'en est devenu que plus dure, et toujours en te regardant, j'ai ordonné à Naruto :

« Naruto, tu veux me faire plaisir ? »

Il eut encore ce rire, mais je n'en avais plus rien à faire, alors ça t'a gêné Itachi ? Parfait. Je me suis assis sur le lit, et brutalement, j'ai tiré sa nuque vers mon sexe. Ses lèvres ont été pressées contre, et j'ai frémi un instant.

« Vas y » Lui ordonnai-je. Sans résistance, il a embrassé le bout de mon sexe, avant de le lécher de long en large. J'ai entendu mon souffle devenir de plus en plus rauque. _Physiquement_, ça avait été si bon, j'ai senti sa langue sur moi, ses lèvres, ses dents, ça a été terriblement maladroit, mais je m'en foutais, ça avait été la langue de Naruto, les lèvres de Naruto, les dents de Naruto, mais du côté émotionnel...quelque chose m'a gêné, comme un arrière-goût amer. Alors je lui ai demandé d'aller plus vite, j'ai mis mes mains dans ses cheveux et je l'ai poussé davantage contre mon sexe, j'ai entendu ses bruits de sucions, et j'ai senti mon corps devenir de plus en plus chaud alors que j'ai écarté mes jambes pour qu'il puisse aller plus loin.

« Naruto » Ai-je soufflé au bord de l'extase, les yeux mi-clos, quand soudain, j'ai rencontré ton regard Itachi.

« Il est doué Itachi. »

Je t'ai vu un instant serré les dents à cause de la douleur, ton souffle s'est fait de plus en plus fort, mais malgré tout, tu es parvenu à dire :

« Il a...a...eu...un...bo..bon profe...sseur. »

« Arrêtes Naruto » Je l'ai tiré par les cheveux. « Mets le lubrifiant, et applique toi bien. »

Il a ouvert le tube, en a mis sur ses mains, avant de masturber mon sexe avec. J'ai froncé les sourcils,- je ne sais même pas pourquoi, une vieille habitude sans doute- avant de le pousser plus loin.

« Allonge-toi, et écarte les jambes. »

Un sourire béat comme réponse.

Je me suis mis à genoux, et j'ai ôté complètement le pantalon et le boxer qui avaient été à ses chevilles. Je me suis ensuite collé à lui, mon sexe a touché le sien, alors qu'avec mon doigt, j'ai titillé son entrée.

« Dis moi que tu me veux »

Son sourire béat a disparu, et je l'ai vu fermer les yeux, avec un air douloureux. J'ai juste entendu :

« J'ai chaud...mal... »

« Dis moi que tu m'aimes » Ai-je ordonné plus fort, en lui agrippant les épaules pour le tenir contre le matelas.

« Je... »

« Non...tais-toi ! »

A cet instant, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi ces mots m'avaient terrifiés, ils étaient pourtant ceux que j'ai désespérément cherché à entendre, et c'était moi qui lui avait ordonné de les prononcer. Et maintenant que je sens ses larmes sur ma joue, ses mains qui me bercent, et sa voix à moitié brisée par des sanglots je comprends. Je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre comme ça. Le sexe, c'est autre chose que l'amour, moi qui croyait être inconnu à l'amour. Je me suis trompé. Et tu t'es trompé Itachi. Une part de moi, la part qui a aimé Naruto, est restée insensible à ma haine. Durant un instant...je l'ai aimé d'un sentiment pur. Mais tout ça c'est brisé, quand à travers tes crachats, ta toux, ton souffle rauque, j'ai pu déceler que tu as tenté de rire. C'était détestable. Comment as-tu pu encore rire de moi ? Alors comme pour faire cesser ce rire, j'ai conduit mon sexe à l'entrée de Naruto, et sans douceur, avec la brutalité que m'a apporté la rage contre toi, je l'ai pénétré, et son cri mêlé à ton rire ont résonné dans mes oreilles, c'était une mélodie terriblement lugubre. Naruto était si serré que j'en étais blessé, mais ça m'a été tout aussi égal.

« Tu es...ah...ah...fou... »

Sans doute.

J'ai agrippé ses cuisses, les écartant, puis sans aucune douceur, je me suis enfoncé en lui, sa tête s'est cognée contre le mur, et des gémissements pathétiques sont sortis de sa bouche. J'ai vu qu'il avait mal, qu'il souffrait horriblement. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter, pas alors que j'ai vu encore l'ombre de ce sourire moqueur sur ton visage, malgré ton état physique qui a approché de l'agonie, tu as été encore capable de me regarder de haut, Itachi ! Sale enfoiré !

Je l'ai brutalisé de plus en plus, mes cuisses ont claqué durement contre ses fesses, j'ai pu sentir mon sexe se couvrir de...sang. Mais je ne me suis pas arrêté, non, ton rire a dicté ma conduite, si seulement tu avais arrêté de rire. Puis j'ai senti la poigne de Naruto sur mon cou se desserrer, j'ai baissé les yeux pour voir sa tête posée mollement sur le lit, les yeux fermés, il s'était évanoui, était-ce la drogue ou la douleur ? Je ne le sais pas, mais j'espère que ça avait été la drogue. Et pourtant, je ne me suis pas arrêté, j'ai brutalisé, j'ai baisé...un _mort_. Ton rire n'a pas cessé de résonner Itachi.

Nous sommes tous des fous enfin de compte.

Et là fin de cette triste histoire me l'a prouvé.

Une quinte de toux plus forte que les autres t'as prise, tu n'as plus ri. Je me suis détaché de Naruto, je n'ai même pas joui, et sans rien d'autre que de lui remettre son pantalon et les menottes, puis remonter le mien, j'ai quitté cet endroit qui m'est paru si exiguë tout à coup.

Quand soudain, le visage de Naruto -toujours inconscient- m'a figé. Sur ses joues a brillé des larmes. J'ai mis mes mains sur mes yeux, ils étaient humides...ça n'avait pas été les larmes de Naruto.

« SASUKE ! SASUKE ! ...naaan ! P...pourquoi ? »

Je suis bercé d'avant en arrière, alors que Naruto continu de crier à mon oreille. Ses larmes me donnent encore plus froid. Toujours pas mort ? C'est qu'elle prend son temps la faucheuse.

« POURQUOI ? » Les ongles de Naruto pénètrent mon épaule douloureusement, la douleur...je suis toujours vivant, mais plus pour très longtemps, la voix de mon amour devient de plus en plus sourde. « Dîtes moi pourquoi ! »

Pourquoi hein ? Pourquoi Naruto ? Pourquoi on en est arrivé là ? Question rhétorique je suppose, puisque ce dernier souvenir, est le plus frais, aurais-je encore le temps de le voir ? Je suppose malheureusement.

Après...ce...viol, je ne suis pas revenu de la soirée, j'ai en quelques sorte allongé ma vie d'une nuit. Le lendemain, j'ai été résigné à t'éliminer Itachi, pas par pitié ou cruauté, tu m'étais devenu trop détestable. Te battre à mort ? Quel rêve pour moi. J'ai alors pris un tisonnier, et je suis descendu à la cave pour la dernière fois, je n'en sortirai plus jamais, plus jamais je ne sentirai le soleil sur ma peau, sa chaleur et sa lumière...enfin, je deviens poétique. Il n'est jamais trop tard, hein ?

Passons, je suis descendu, et si je m'étais arrêté à ton expression j'aurais peut-être compris ce qui allait m'arriver. Il y avait enfin quelque chose dans tes yeux...le plaisir. Je me suis approché de toi, juste en face, et j'ai agité le tisonnier devant tes yeux.

« Désolé de ne pas être plus original. »

« Sasuke...Sasuke...non ! Ne fait pas ça ! »

Je me suis tourné vers Naruto, sa voix allait mieux à mon plus grand malheur et je n'ai vu aucune haine dans son regard. Ne s'en est-il pas souvenu ? Souvenu de tout ce que j'ai fais ! Après toutes les choses innommables que je lui ai infligé, il est incapable de me haïr ?

Oui, il en est incapable. Je le sais en sentant ses mains sur moi, la chaleur que je peux deviner dans son regard, ses sanglots, rien que pour moi, sa voix qui me murmure des mensonges rassurants dans mes oreilles. Il ne me hait pas.

Merci Naruto.

Il y a à peine quelques minutes, je me suis tourné vers lui, pour m'excuser de la peine que j'allais lui infliger quand soudain, j'ai senti un couteau se planter dans mon épaule, et en même temps le tisonnier m'être arraché des mains. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me retourner que le tisonnier m'a frappé au visage m'envoyant à terre. Alors que j'ai senti le sang couler de mon front, j'ai juste eu le temps de comprendre que tu étais libre de tes liens, Itachi, avant que tu ne te jettes sur moi, et ne me battes à mort. J'ai tenté de me défendre, mais en vain, tu ne m'as pas laissé une seconde pour respirer, tu m'as attaqué avec une rage stupéfiante. Mais comment ? Comment ! Tu pouvais à peine respirer correctement. Un moment, j'ai croisé ton regard et j'ai compris. L'adrénaline, la haine. C'était mes yeux. Tu me hais. Tandis que tu me frappais...

J'ai ri.

Enfin quelque chose sur ton visage. J'ai entendu des craquements, tes mains, tu les as poussé à bout, à l'irréversible, même avec de la chirurgie, tu ne pourras jamais réparer les dommages que je t'ai fais, et ça fait plaisir.

« Noooooon ! Itachi ! Arrête ! Je t'en supplie ! »

Ça avait été Naruto, il s'est encore levé pour me protéger. Il t'a attrapé le bras, alors que tu m'as enfoncé le tisonnier dans le ventre, mais tu n'en as eu rien à faire, tu n'as pas hésité à la frapper avec ce même tisonnier pour le repousser. Et quand j'ai vu ça, j'ai eu le courage de me battre, de me défendre, pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même. J'ai enfoncé mon doigt dans l'une des brûlures sur ton torse, tu as crié, et j'en ai profité pour te prendre le tisonnier des mains, mais ça n'a pas suffit. Tu me hais tant, tu voulais tant ma mort. Rien n'aurait pu t'arrêter.

Tu m'as mordu la main, et même quand j'ai relâché le tisonnier tu n'as pas arrêté, le sang peignait en rouge tes dents, de ce qu'il reste de tes ongles, tu m'as griffé le visage jusqu'à ce que le sang coule. Toujours du sang. Tant de sang.

Et dire que tu es au bord de l'agonie, c'est fou ce que peuvent faire faire la rage et la haine. Est-ce vraiment l'amour qui peut soulever des montagnes ?

Et puis je n'ai connu plus que la douleur, j'ai si mal, tellement mal. Mon corps n'est plus qu'une masse de chair sanguinolente, je ne dois ressembler plus à rien, je n'ai même plus la force de lever mon poing, je n'arrive même plus à te voir Itachi, au moins un point positif.

Je veux mourir. Juste mourir, me perdre dans l'oublie.

Tu as repris le tisonnier que tu as lâché -je ne sais entre quels coups-, et à genoux, tu m'as frappé, encore et toujours. J'ai pleuré, j'ai hurlé, j'ai supplié, les craquements que j'entendais me donnait envie de vomir, mais même ça je n'en ai plus la force, pourquoi tu ne t'arrêtais pas ? J'étais déjà fini...

« ITACHI ! NON ! LÂCHE LE ! »

Naruto s'est relevé et de tout son corps, a foncé sur toi. D'une charge, il t'a repoussé de moi...trop tard.

« Sasuke...Sasuke...ça va aller...ne...ne meurs pas ! Non, t'as pas le droit ! »

Il ne croit même pas en ses propres paroles. Il est toujours aussi naïf, même lui doit pouvoir voir que c'est trop tard. Tiens Itachi, tu ne ris plus. C'est beau le silence, si beau et effrayant. Je suis donc condamné à ne plus rien entendre. Ni ton rire, ni ses sanglots ? Mais je ne veux pas. J'ai...j'ai enfin compris.

Je sens Naruto me caresser les cheveux d'un geste maternel, j'ai compris.

La haine, l'amour, les rires, et les sanglots, c'est la vie. On peut ressentir, on peut les entendre, parce qu'on est en vie, et si j'ai pu connaître le malheur, c'est parce que j'ai aussi connu le bonheur. J'ai été heureux. Naruto...j'ai été heureux...tu m'as aimé, et je n'ai rien vu, j'ai été si aveugle. Ma vie n'a pas été qu'une suite de malheur, et soudain, le silence laisse place à un rire. A ton rire, Naruto. Ton rire crispé quand tu perdais aux échecs, ton rire gêné quand je te faisais un compliment, ton rire joyeux quand je te laissais gagner au carte. Ma haine m'a aveuglé, je n'ai pas vu ce que j'avais devant les yeux.

Je suis désolé.

Respirer m'apparait soudain difficile, quand je sens quelque chose de chaud sur mes lèvres glacées, je ne vois plus rien, plus qu'un amas de couleur sombre qui se mêle dans un fond noir et lugubre. Je sombre vraiment dans l'obscurité, hein ? La lumière n'a jamais été faite pour moi, je me complaisais dans mon obscurité sans rien voir. J'ai froid, tellement froid, pourtant je sens encore cette chaleur sur mes lèvres, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Cette chaleur, elle semble faire fuir les ombres de mon âme, cette sensation est si douce, si apaisante. Je n'ai plus peur. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais je sens qu'elle ne me quittera pas jusqu'à mon départ.

Finalement Itachi...la dernière minute de ma vie n'a pas tourné autour de toi.

Merci encore, Naruto.

* * *

Fin de la partie de Sasuke.

Prochainement : La partie de Naruto, oui, il y a plein de mystères genre : comment ils se sont libérés ? Le soudain changement de comportement de Nikami etc...certaines réponses seront dans la partie de Naruto !

Et quant à la fin, Sasuke s'adresse à Naruto, ce n'est pas une faute :)

Reviews ?

Sinistrement vôtre,

Sirpics, qui se dit que deux chapitres à écrire ça va pas la tuer, si ?


End file.
